Une île dans une mer de sable
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: UA. Obi-Wan Kenobi n'a jamais eu l'intention d'être père. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention d'être un agriculteur d'humidité non plus. Mais quand il arrive à la ferme des Lars pour trouver les corps d'Owen et de Béru, tués par des Pillards Tusken, il se retrouve à élever Luke, le meilleur espoir contre l'Empire galactique, sur une planète désertique et loin de ses alliés...(traduction)
1. Prologue

_Hello :)  
_

_Voici la traduction d'un UA assez mignon et plutôt original dans l'ensemble. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Les chapitres sont très courts mais il y en a une trentaine et l'auteur original a également écrit une suite à cette histoire._

_Rien n'est à moi. L'univers de Star Wars appartient à **George Lucas.** L'histoire est de **My blue rose**, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Une île dans une mer de sable**

**OoOoOoO**

**Prologue**

_C'est ici la terre morte  
Une terre à cactus  
Ici les images de pierre  
Sont dressées, ici elles reçoivent  
La supplication d'une main de mort  
Sous le clignotement d'une étoile pâlissante._

_Est-ce ainsi  
Dans l'autre royaume de la mort:  
Veillant seuls  
A l'heure où nous sommes  
Tremblantes de tendresse  
Les lèvres qui voudraient baiser  
Esquissent des prières à la pierre brisée._

**Les Hommes creux de TS Eliot **

Le vent s'engouffre dans le manteau d'Obi-Wan et projette de la poussière brûlante dans ses yeux, tandis que les soleils jumeaux de Tatooine commencent doucement à décliner. Il ne fait rien pour éliminer l'odeur de mort qui empreigne la ferme des Lars. C'est une odeur avec laquelle il s'est habitué durant les longues années de la Guerre des clones. Les Pillards Tusken ont abandonné les corps dévêtus de Beru et d'Owen, laissant leur chair nue et meurtrie à la merci de la chaleur du désert.

Il est trop tard. Il est toujours trop tard.

Dans ses bras, le petit garçon commence à pleurer, comme s'il peut sentir la mort de sa tante et de son oncle. Peut-être que, oui, il en est capable. Il est puissant dans la Force, tout comme l'était Anakin autrefois...Non, il ne peut pas, il ne doit pas penser à cela, pas maintenant. Il a des responsabilités. Il fait taire l'enfant et l'endort avec une suggestion douce et apaisante de la Force. Il lui faut toute la nuit pour creuser à la main les deux tombes dans la mer de sable.

En contemplant les soleils étincelants se lever dans la terre belle et désolée, il se dit que ça en vaut la peine.


	2. Chapitre un

**_Chapitre un _**

_Aucun homme n'est une île, un tout, complet en soi ; _

_tout homme est un fragment du continent, une partie de l'ensemble ; _

_si la mer emporte une motte de terre, l'Europe en est amoindrie, _

_comme si les flots avaient emporté un promontoire, le manoir de tes amis ou le tien ; _

_la mort de tout homme me diminue, parce que j'appartiens au genre humain ; _

_aussi n'envoie jamais demander pour qui sonne le glas : _

_c'est pour toi qu'il sonne. _

**« Aucun homme n'est une île » de John Donne. **

Il n'est pas un fermier.

Même si une fois, il y a de nombreuses années de cela, cela aurait pu être le cas, s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence de son maître. Un mois est passé depuis qu'il a pris le nom de Ben Lars, se faisant passer pour un lointain cousin d'Owen Lars, afin de reprendre par la suite les activités de la ferme. Les voisins sont d'abord méfiants. Cela leur semble bien pratique qu'un inconnu se présente comme le fils de feu Eden Lars, alors que ce jour là le couple s'est fait assassiner par les hommes des sables.

Ils se demandent si ce Ben, avec son accent et ses manières civilisées, a ce qu'il faut pour survivre au bord des Plaines du Jundland. A la fin du mois, les soixante-trois vaporateurs d'humidité fonctionnent bien mieux qu'ils ne l'ont jamais vu. Ils sont vérifiés quotidiennement par l'homme au manteau brun avec un bébé attaché à la poitrine, il a accompli des miracles dans les tâches de leur entretien.

Les agriculteurs d'humidité ont toujours su respecter les travailleurs acharnés, et leurs épouses roucoulent et sont aux petits soins pour le bébé Luke. Les hommes lui demandent de regarder leurs vaporateurs en échange de pièces ou plus si besoin, et lui demandent également des renseignements sur la façon d'exécuter une bonne exploitation de l'humidité. Les hommes le considèrent désormais d'égal à égal et lui offrent volontiers un verre de Pallie lors de sa visite. Les femmes lui servent de l'ahrisa, de la nourriture typique de Tatooine, et lui donnent leurs vieux chiffons pour lui permettre de confectionner ses propres vêtements ainsi que du linge de maison. Ils disent de lui que c'est un homme étrange qui coud des vêtements pour lui-même et son fils.

Il n'est pas un père, mais il ne les corrige pas.

Un père et son jeune fils sont moins susceptibles d'attirer l'attention de l'Empire qu'un homme solitaire correspondant à sa description. Quand une jeune fille a le courage de lui demander où est passée la mère de Luke, l'expression de son visage est suffisamment éloquente pour confirmer leurs pires craintes. La jeune fille s'excuse et lui dit que sa femme devait être très belle pour mettre au monde un garçon aussi beau et qu'elle doit lui manquer beaucoup.

Il ne la corrige pas non plus.

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des tournures de phrase un peu étranges, je ne me rends pas toujours compte ^^_

_A bientôt pour la suite ! _


	3. Chapitre deux-partie une

**_Chapitre deux-Partie un_**

_Quelles racines s'agrippent, quelles branches croissent  
Parmi les rocailleux débris? O fils de l'homme,  
Tu ne peux le dire ni le deviner, ne connaissant  
Qu''un amas d'images brisées sur lesquelles frappe le soleil:  
L'arbre mort n'offre aucun abri, la sauterelle aucun répit,  
La roche sèche aucun bruit d'eau. Point d'ombre  
Si ce n'est là, dessous ce rocher rouge  
(Viens t'abriter à l'ombre de ce rocher rouge)  
Et je te montrerai quelques chose qui n'est  
Ni ton ombre au matin marchant derrière toi.  
Ni ton ombre le soir surgie à ta rencontre;  
Je te montrerai ton effroi dans une poignée de poussière. _

**« La terre vaine » de TS Eliot. **

Six mois sont passés depuis son arrivée sur Tatooine et Obi-Wan se sent un peu dépassé. Luke est un enfant curieux qui aime ramper partout. Alors qu'il donne à l'enfant son troisième bain de la journée, Obi-Wan est à deux doigts de l'exaspération. Le petit a en quelque sorte trouvé, et tenté de manger, quelques vers particulièrement odorants. Et comme leur nom l'indique, ils laissent une odeur tenace.

Le garçon est inconscient de la consternation d'Obi-Wan. Il crie joyeusement alors que la pomme de la douche sonique chatouille sa peau, ses grands yeux bleus et sa petite tête blonde penchée en arrière. Obi-Wan secoue la tête en riant, touché par la bonne humeur naturelle de l'enfant. A chaque fois que l'enfant est triste ou effrayé, il l'apaise immédiatement avec une douce caresse de la Force. Obi-Wan s'en doute, c'est un avantage injuste qu'il a sur les autres parents.

Il sait qu'il ne peut plus retarder son voyage en ville. Il a évité de le faire jusqu'à présent, cela dérangeait nullement ses voisins d'aller chercher ce dont il a besoin quand ils partent hors d'Anchorhead. Mais les stations hydroponiques sont maintenant pleines à craquer de légumes : courges Hubba, fleurs de Driss, et beaucoup de fruits sucrés : Pallis, melon, Pika.

Il a besoin de trouver des produits et de l'eau en plus, et c'est quelque chose qu'il doit faire lui-même. Il faut qu'il laisse ça ainsi, les agriculteurs d'humidité le lui ont bien conseillé. Il sait pourquoi il n'est pas encore parti, les Jedi doivent apprendre par eux-mêmes par dessus tout, et la raison qui le retient ici est égoïste: Il ne veut rien savoir de ce qu'il se passe dans la galaxie.

La ferme est devenue son refuge, le petit Luke son sauveur. Il est difficile de sombrer dans le désespoir, de songer à son ancien apprenti et à la galaxie dominée par les Sith, quand il a des vaporateurs à réparer, des terres à cultiver, et surtout un enfant sensible à la Force à protéger. Luke est normalement un enfant calme et heureux, mais s'il sent la détresse d'Obi-Wan, il va hurler durant des heures.

C'est pourquoi il laisse le petit à la famille qui vit sur une ferme près d'Anchorhead : les Sunber. Ils ont un garçon nommé Janek, qui est un peu plus âgé que Luke, et il les considère presque comme des amis. Ils ont du thé dérivé de fèves H'Kak, aux vertus calmantes et relaxantes, pour au moins une semaine. C'est la première fois que Luke est loin de lui. Alors qu'il s'en va sur son eopie, les cris déchirants de Luke lui tordent le ventre. Il s'est souvent demandé si le fait d'être si proche de l'enfant pouvait créer un attachement mauvais...et _dangereux._ C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les Jedi sont placés dès leur plus jeune âge en crèche, sans leurs parents.

A présent, pour la première fois, il se demande s'_il _s'est dangereusement attaché au garçon.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait ^^_

_Exceptionnellement, je fais de la pub pour une autre de mes fics que je traduis actuellement. C'est un crossover Star Wars/Sherlock Holmes._

_Donc si vous avez envie de lire une histoire originale où Sherlock Holmes et son ami Watson se portent au secours d'Obi-Wan dans les bas-fonds de Londres, n'hésitez pas ! :) Elle s'appelle "Elémentaire, mon cher Obi-Wan !" _


	4. Chapitre deux-partie deux

Hello !

Comme ce sont des chapitres courts, j'ai pas mal avancé dans ma traduction. Je viens de finir le vingtième chapitre. D'ici quinze jours, si tout va bien, cette fic sera complète. Je pourrais m'atteler à la suite de cette histoire :)

* * *

**_Chapitre deux-partie deux_**

_Quelles racines s'agrippent, quelles branches croissent  
Parmi les rocailleux débris? O fils de l'homme,  
Tu ne peux le dire ni le deviner, ne connaissant  
Qu''un amas d'images brisées sur lesquelles frappe le soleil:  
L'arbre mort n'offre aucun abri, la sauterelle aucun répit,  
La roche sèche aucun bruit d'eau. Point d'ombre  
Si ce n'est là, dessous ce rocher rouge  
(Viens t'abriter à l'ombre de ce rocher rouge)  
Et je te montrerai quelques chose qui n'est  
Ni ton ombre au matin marchant derrière toi.  
Ni ton ombre le soir surgie à ta rencontre;  
Je te montrerai ton effroi dans une poignée de poussière. _

**« La terre vaine » de TS Eliot. **

Obi-Wan arrive dans la ville poussiéreuse. Il est surpris de voir qu'en plusieurs mois rien n'a changé depuis son arrivée. Est-ce que cela fait seulement que quelques mois ? Il a l'impression que cela fait des années. Il tire la capuche de son manteau au dessus de sa tête. Il ne veut pas être reconnu. Il entre dans une cantina qui est un peu comme toutes les autres et regorge de monde. Elle est à peine éclairée, une odeur fade provenant de l'air recyclé lui procure néanmoins un peu de fraîcheur. Les autres agriculteurs d'humidité lui ont conseillé d'aller ici et de s'adresser aux agriculteurs et aux éventuels acheteurs. Alors, malgré ses réserves il s'assoit. Presque immédiatement un homme chauve à la barbe mal taillée se dirige vers Obi-Wan après l'avoir jaugé des pieds à la tête.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda l'homme d'un ton bourru.

« De la poitrine d'Eopie et de l'eau, s'il vous plaît. Je cherche également un acheteur pour mes cultures. »

Le barman caresse sa barbe d'un air pensif « Il est un peu tard pour ça, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un plat garni de nourriture et un homme aux cheveux sombres qui émane un soupçon de Force. Il dit que son nom est Huff Darklighter, et son ton est laconique et teinté d'un mépris à peine dissimulé. Il ne demande pas le nom d'Obi-Wan. Ils passent une grande partie de leur temps à marchander, mais jamais l'homme ne propose une offre qui corresponde à la valeur de la récolte.

Tout à coup, du dédain et de la colère émanent de l'homme dans la Force, ainsi que...de la _peur. _Il est tenté d'utiliser une suggestion de la Force sur l'esprit de l'homme. Il se sent coupable d'avoir de telles pensées, mais Luke et lui ont vraiment _besoin _de l'argent de cette vente ou ils finiront par perdre la ferme dans un avenir proche.

« L'ami, nous savons tous deux que le prix que vous m'avez proposé ne vaut pas la valeur de mes marchandises. Qu'ai-je fait pour vous offenser ? » questionne Obi-Wan en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

Il achève la phrase avec un geste subtile de la main, envoyant une légère vrille de Force pour l'obliger à dire la vérité. Le visage de Darklighter se tord de colère et il tire quelque chose de son sac qu'il balance sur la table. C'est l'image d'un grand humanoïde entièrement recouvert d'une armure noire. Lorsque les yeux d'Obi-Wan se posent sur le regard casqué, qui lui rappellent tant les soldats clones, il sait avec certitude ce que la Force lui murmure. Une onde d'espoir et d'angoisse le submerge au fur et à mesure.

_Oh Anakin, qu'es-tu devenu ? _


	5. Chapitre deux-partie trois

**Chapitre deux-Partie 3. **

_Quelles racines s'agrippent, quelles branches croissent  
Parmi les rocailleux débris? O fils de l'homme,  
Tu ne peux le dire ni le deviner, ne connaissant  
Qu''un amas d'images brisées sur lesquelles frappe le soleil:  
L'arbre mort n'offre aucun abri, la sauterelle aucun répit,  
La roche sèche aucun bruit d'eau. Point d'ombre  
Si ce n'est là, dessous ce rocher rouge  
(Viens t'abriter à l'ombre de ce rocher rouge)  
Et je te montrerai quelques chose qui n'est  
Ni ton ombre au matin marchant derrière toi.  
Ni ton ombre le soir surgie à ta rencontre;  
Je te montrerai ton effroi dans une poignée de poussière. _

**« La terre vaine » de TS Eliot. **

Conservant un visage soigneusement neutre, Obi-Wan détourne les yeux de l'image et regarde Darklighter. L'hostilité de l'homme envers lui s'est renforcée, dans la Force elle brûle comme un four. Plus important encore, sa main droite s'est posée sur la poche de son pantalon où Obi-Wan peut nettement distinguer le contour d'un blaster.

« Je ne vois pas comment _cela » _il fit un geste vers la photo « Peut avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi. »

« Vous niez de pas être un agent à la solde la République ? De ne pas vous êtes déguisé en agriculteur pour acheter mon silence ? J'ai dit aux autres personnes de votre genre que je ne tolérerai pas qu'une garnison de troupes vienne ici, peut importe ce que disent notre nouvel _empereur _et son animal de compagnie » Il jette à la photo un regard dégoûté.

« Je vois » Obi-Wan a une soudaine envie de rire face à ce malentendu mais il se retient, estimant que Darlighter n'apprécierait sans doute pas.

« Et si je vous disais que je ne travaille pas pour la République à un titre quelconque, mais que je suis vraiment un fermier cherchant des produits à vendre ? »dit Obi-Wan d'une voix douce.

L'homme s'ébroue, incrédule, mais il paraît déjà moins hostile. Il s'assied en face de lui et range la photo dans sa poche. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixe d'un air sceptique.

« Comment expliquez-vous votre accent si vous n'êtes qu'un agriculteur dans ce cas ? »

« Je ne suis pas né ici. » indique simplement Obi-Wan.

« C'est évident. » se renfrogne Darklighter. « Qui êtes-vous dans ce cas et d'_où _venez-vous ? »

Obi-Wan fait une pause, prenant une gorgée d'eau. Il avait préparé un scénario qui tient la route quelques jours après son arrivée sur Tatooine. Il ne l'a pas encore utilisé comme les autres agriculteurs respectent sa vie privée et se contentent des brèves réponses qu'il leur donne. L'avantage principal de l'histoire qu'il a mise au point et qu'elle est difficile à vérifier et lui donne la revendication familiale de la ferme des Lars. Mais le fond n'est pas infaillible.

« Je suis Ben Lars. »

« Oh ! Vous êtes celui qui a emménagé après les personnes qui se sont fait attaquer ? Celui avec l'enfant ? »

« Oui. Mon père était Eden Lars, le frère d'Owen. Il est mort quand il avait quatorze ans. Ma mère n'était âgée que d'un an de plus et dès qu'elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle a obtenu l'accès à un cargo pour intégrer l'équipage. J'ai grandi sur ce vaisseau.

Il parcourait souvent la Voie Marchande Corelienne pour livrer des produits de luxe et tout l'équipage, à part ma mère, venait des Mondes du Noyau. C'est pourquoi je parle avec cet accent. Je suis nouveau ici, je viens juste de commencer. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous pour acheter ma récolte. Luke et moi avons besoin d'argent. »

« Luke ? Est-il votre fils ? » Il hoche la tête, prend une profonde respiration, boit un peu d'eau. Darklighter l'a écouté attentivement et il peut affirmer, grâce à la présence de l'homme dans la Force, qu'il croit à son histoire. Du moins, jusque là.

« Très bien. Je vais acheter vos produits, mais je ferais sans doute plus pour vous et votre enfant. Mais d'abord répondez-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? Vous n'êtes pas un agriculteur. Vous auriez dû rester sur votre vaisseau. » Obi-Wan jette un l'homme un regard hanté et d'une voix qui se mue presque en un murmure, prononce ces mots pleins de vérité :

« J'ai tout perdu durant la guerre... »


	6. Chapitre trois

**Chapitre trois. **

_Deux routes divergeaient dans un bois jaune;  
Triste de ne pouvoir les prendre toutes deux,  
Et de n'être qu'un seul voyageur, j'en suivis  
L'une aussi loin que je pus du regard  
Jusqu'à sa courbe du sous-bois._

_Puis je pris l'autre, qui me parut aussi belle,  
Offrant peut-être l'avantage  
D'une herbe qu'on pouvait fouler,  
Bien qu'en ce lieu, vraiment, l'état en fût le même,  
Et que ce matin-là elles fussent pareilles,_

_Toutes deux sous des feuilles qu'aucun pas  
N'avait noircies. Oh, je gardais  
Pour une autre fois la première!  
Mais comme je savais qu'à la route s'ajoutent  
Les routes, je doutais de jamais revenir._

_Je conterai ceci en soupirant,  
D'ici des siècles et des siècles, quelque part :  
Deux routes divergeaient dans un bois; quant à moi,  
J'ai suivi la moins fréquentée  
Et c'est cela qui changea tout._

**« La Route que je n'ai pas prise » de Robert Froste.**

Cela fait dix mois qu'il a repris la ferme ainsi que la récolte qui se trouve en pleine période de croissance. Les stations hydroponiques ont besoin d'une attention presque constante. Six des vaporateurs de la ferme se sont effondrés et le pire c'est qu'étant en saison sèche, la teneur en eau dans l'atmosphère a beaucoup chuté, plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ce qui force Obi-Wan à acheter de l'eau aux autres agriculteurs au risque de perdre sa récolte.

Il a passé les sept derniers jours, de l'aube au crépuscule, à fixer les vaporateurs. Durant la semaine, il laisse Luke aux Sunder. Avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire, il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper. Finalement, il termine enfin ses travaux de réparation et va reprendre Luke dans le lanspeeder X-34 qu'il a acheté avec une partie de l'argent provenant de la vente de la récolte.

Les Sunber le saluent chaleureusement, lui offrant le dîner qu'il accepte avec plaisir. Leur fils de trois ans, Janek, lui dit qu'il ne veut pas qu'Obi-Wan ramène Luke chez lui, il veut le garder comme son petit frère. Sa mère rit et secoue la tête.

« Le deuxième jour où Luke était ici, Janek le détestait. Il avait peur d'être remplacé. »

Le dîner est merveilleux, se composant de steak de banthas, de pain Hubba et de vin Deb-Deb. Luke se trouve sur une couverture en train de mâcher un jouet en peluche. Il le ramasse et l'étreint, et tout son bonheur d'enfant brille à travers la Force. Le garçon rit tandis qu'Obi-Wan lui caresse ses cheveux inhabituellement épais.

La mère de Janek lui sourit puis demande à Luke « C'est qui ? »

Au grand étonnement d'Obi-Wan, le garçon répond « P'a ! »

Il sent sa poitrine se comprimer alors que l'enfant répète le même mot. Il reconnaît qu'il n'a guère enseigné l'enfant à parler. Tous deux communiquent par la Force et le toucher. Il ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit que l'enfant était suffisamment grand pour apprendre à parler.

De nouveau secoué par une autre révélation, Obi-Wan se rend compte qu'il ne s'est pas considéré comme le père de Luke. Le garçon est le fils d'Anakin. Il ne l'aurait même pas éduqué si les pillards Tuskens n'avaient pas tué sa tante et son oncle. Il n'a même jamais dit à ses voisins que Luke était son fils. Les gens ont simplement supposé qu'il était le sien. Son regard plonge dans les yeux bleu-clair du garçon. Non, il ne s'est jamais considéré comme son père. Jusqu'ici.

« Oui, Luke » dit-il doucement. « Je suis ton père. »


	7. Chapitre quatre

**Chapitre quatre**

_A qui sont ces bois je crois que je sais_

_Sa maison est au village pourtant _

_Il me me verra pas m'arrêter ici_

_A regarder ses boits recouverts de neige_

_Mon petit cheval doit trouver cela étrange_

_De s'arrêter loin de toute ferme aux alentours_

_Entre ces bois et ce lac gelé_

_Au soir le plus sombre de l'année_

_Il fait tinter les clochettes de son harnais en tirant dessus_

_Comme pour demander s'il n'y a pas là quelque erreur _

_Les seuls autres bruits le souffle_

_D'une brise légère et le son duveteux des flocons_

_Les bois sont beaux, sombres et profonds_

_Mais j'ai des promesses à tenir_

_Et un long chemin à parcourir avant de dormir. _

_« **En s'arrêtant par les bois un soir de neige » de Robert Frost**_

Aujourd'hui est le premier anniversaire de Luke et la maison des Lars est emplie de gens. Obi-Wan avait l'intention de passer l'anniversaire de Luke via la voie habituelle des Jedi, celle qui datait d'avant la guerre, par la méditation et l'introspection. Mais lorsque Mme Sunber avait découvert qu'il n'y avait rien de prévu pour le « jour spécial » de Luke, elle avait organisé une petite fête qui se déroulerait dans la ferme.

Les Sunber sont là bien sûr, avec leur fils Janek. Et, à la surprise d'Obi-Wan, Huff Darlighter est venu avec sa femme et son jeune fils, Biggs, qui a l'âge de Janek. Ses voisins, Mr et Mme Marstrap, sont également présents avec leurs fils Windom, qui est âgé d'un mois de moins que Luke.

Il leur sert de la viande grillée et des desserts typiques de Tatooine, des sortes de crêpes, ainsi que du vin de Pallie. Les femmes le félicitent pour sa cuisine, les hommes pour son vin. Ils discutent tranquillement des cultures et des conditions météorologiques au milieu des rires et des taquineries. A travers la Force, il sent la présence rayonnante de Luke tandis que l'enfant utilise la chaise d'Obi-Wan pour l'aider à se lever.

« Papa ! » crie-t-il joyeusement.

« Je jurerai que c'est le mot préféré de Luke » déclare Mme Sunber en riant.

« Oui ! » dit le garçon, c'est le dernier mot qu'il a appris, et tout le monde éclate de rire autour de la table.

En soulevant le petit et le mettant sur ses genoux, Obi-Wan se rend compte que pour la première fois...depuis bien avant la guerre...avant la mort de son maître, il se sent mieux. Beaucoup mieux. La douleur qu'il ressentait face à la trahison, à la perte de ses amis et à son mode de vie...est toujours là.

Mais il ne passe plus chaque jour de sa vie à songer à ses regrets, à ce qu'il aurait pu changer. Il a enfin compris ce que son maître avait toujours voulu lui apprendre : vivre dans le présent.

En baissant la tête vers l'enfant, vers _son fils_, il sait que c'est grâce à lui. Il n'y a plus de temps pour la culpabilité et les regrets lorsque l'on a un enfant sensible à la Force en charge. Cela lui rappelle d'ailleurs ce que son maître lui a dit une fois.

« _Toutes les leçons de la vie les plus précieuses sont apprises par la voie de la peine et du chagrin. » _

A la surprise d'Obi-Wan, les trois familles ont apporté des cadeaux pour Luke. Les Sunber lui donnent un petit paquet brun qui contient des habits de Janek devenus trop petits. Le cadeau de Darklighter est un bantha en peluche légèrement plus petit que Luke. Celui des Marstrap est un ballon qui contient du lait bleu de bantha. Touché, il les remercie vivement en leur promettant d'être là le mois prochain à l'anniversaire de Windom.

Les soleils disparaissent au moment où tout le monde s'en va. Les Sunber et les Marstrap doivent revenir à leurs fermes mais les Darklighter, qui habitent en ville, s'attardent autour d'un thé. Mme Darklighter tente de calmer un Biggs fatigué et grincheux qui n'a pas fait sa sieste aujourd'hui tandis que Mr Darklighter et Obi-Wan discutent à voix basse des rumeurs sur une rébellion qui se formerait contre l'Empire.

Il sursaute presque quand il est entend qu'elle serait dirigée par deux hommes appelés Ferus Olin et Garen Muln. Olin avait été l'apprenti d'une de ses amies, Siri, qui était souvent en conflit avec Anakin. Non sans raison, se souvient-il. Il avait également quitter l'Ordre Jedi juste après être devenu Chevalier pour des différences idéologiques.

Garen avait été un très bon ami depuis son enfance, grandissant dans le même clan de la crèche Jedi. L'espoir grandit en lui. Garen est vivant ! Il a survécu à l'Ordre 66 en tant que Général Jedi. Et maintenant il forme une rébellion ? Il a presque envie de rire. C'est tout à fait le genre de Garen et, en se souvenant bien, c'est aussi celui d'Olin.

Obi-Wan remercie Darklighter pour les informations et leur dit adieu. Il se dirige vers Luke qui est assis sur son nouveau jouet bantha et rit aux éclats. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il envisage de partir. Ce serait assez facile, il le sait, de vendre la ferme et d'emmener Luke avec lui, afin de trouver cette rébellion. Et peut-être de retrouver ses amis vivants.

« Papa ! » gazouille Luke dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés de frustration.

« Oui Luke ? » répond-t-il, sachant que l'enfant ne s'attend pas spécialement à une réponse.

« Papa ! » dit-il en pointant son nouveau ballon qui a roulé sous la table, la Force vibrant sous sa frustration d'enfant.

Oui, il ne serait pas difficile de partir d'ici. Luke est trop jeune pour avoir des amis et si sa destinée est vraiment de vaincre Vador, ne serait-il pas mieux pour lui d'être élevé parmi d'autres Jedi ? Mais ce serait dangereux, murmure une voix dans sa tête. L'Empire ne les recherche pas en ce moment, mais si la rumeur se répandait que le général Kénobi a un jeune enfant avec lui dont l'âge indique qu'il est né peu de temps après la purge des Jedi...

De mauvaises personnes pourraient en prendre connaissance.

La présence active de Luke dans la Force a brusquement changé, de la frustration, elle est passée au triomphe. Obi-Wan se retourne pour voir que Luke a rampé sous la table, se glissant comme il peut entre les chaises et, avec sa petite main tendue, fait léviter le ballon vers lui. Bouche bée, Obi-Wan reste immobile et silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le garçon prenne le ballon entre ses mains en riant.

Il laisse échapper un souffle, il n'aurait pas cru que le garçon dispose...d'un tel pouvoir à cet âge. Normalement les Jedi humains ne commencent la lévitation que vers l'âge standard de six ans. Les nourrissons pouvaient attirer des objets avec la télékinésie, mais une lévitation complète et durable ? La seule personne qui aurait été capable de le faire était...Anakin.

« Papa ! » crie Luke en offrant son ballon à Obi-Wan.

Il soulève l'enfant dans ses bras et le câline contre sa poitrine, savourant le contentement et le sentiment de sécurité que lui transmet Luke à travers la Force. Non, même s'il désirait revoir son ami, ce serait trop dangereux. Et que penserait les Sunber s'il partait alors qu'il est en pleine récolte ?

En tenant le garçon dans ses bras, il tente de lui apprendre un nouveau mot.

« Maison » dit-il en faisant un geste autour de la pièce.

« Maison » répète-t-il.

Luke apprend vite, surtout quand il peut sentir l'intensité d'Obi-Wan à travers la Force.

« Maison ! » crie le garçon.

« Oui, bon garçon, Luke » Le garçon sourit et lève les yeux vers lui.

« Maison papa ! »


	8. Chapitre cinq

**Chapitre cinq**

_Tournant, tournant dans la gyre toujours plus large,  
Le faucon ne peut plus entendre le fauconnier.  
Tout se disloque. Le centre ne peut tenir.  
L'anarchie se déchaîne sur le monde  
Comme une mer noircie de sang : partout  
On noie les saints élans de l'innocence.  
Les meilleurs ne croient plus à rien, les pires  
Se gonflent de l'ardeur des passions mauvaises. _

_« **La Seconde Venue » de William Butler Yeats**_

Il y a maintenant une garnison impériale installée à Anchorhead. Corsucant est officiellement rebaptisée Centre impériale, et l'Empereur, s'appuyant sur le Sénat impériale, a ratifié la galaxie et ordonné de lourdes restrictions sur les être non-humanoïdes. Pourtant, la vie à la ferme des Lars continue autant qu'il y a dix-huit mois standards. Certes, Obi-Wan s'était inquiété quand la garnison a été créée le mois dernier, mais ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées.

La garnison était petite, composée d'un peu moins de cinquante soldats, qui étaient de récents diplômés venus tout droit de la nouvelle Académie Impériale du Centre impériale, commandée par un soldat clone. Les recrues ont obtenu leur diplôme parmi les derniers, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont été envoyés sur Tatooine, une planète ajoutée depuis peu à l'Empire, et qui formait la Bordure Extérieure sous le contrôle de l'Empereur.

Obi-Wan avait peur que le commandant clone puisse le reconnaître, mais il ne venait pas de la 501 compagnie ou de sa propre troupe, si bien que le clone n'avait jamais été sous ses ordres. Et le propriétaire de la ferme des Lars ressemble vaguement au visage sombre du général recherché, circulant sur l'Holonet. Ses cheveux auburn et sa barbe sont bien coupés mais plus longs, et striés à présent de reflets cuivrés ou blanchis par les longues heures de travail sous les soleils de Tatooine. Les traits de son visage sont détendus et ses yeux brillaient souvent de chaleur et de gaieté.

Luke marche maintenant. On peut l'apercevoir gambader auprès d'Obi-Wan le soir ou courir après son ballon bleu dans la cour de la maison. Obi-Wan ne va plus en ville. Pas à cause de la garnison et de ses troupes, mais parce qu'il sent qu'il ne peut plus laisser Luke en compagnie des Sunber. Le garçon a l'habitude de faire léviter des choses qu'il veut mais ne peut atteindre. Cela conduit souvent à des effets désastreux au moment des repas.

Obi-Wan se sent partagé, en conflit. Il ne peut permettre à ses voisins de voir l'étrange pouvoir que son enfant possède, mais Luke est trop jeune pour comprendre ce besoin de discrétion. Doit-il punir le garçon pour ses actes ? Luke est un élève rapide qui répond bien à une petite tape sur le poignet ou au sentiment de mécontentement d'Obi-Wan à travers la Force. Sa partie paternelle veut garder l'enfant en sécurité, loin de tout danger.

Mais sa partie Jedi recule à l'idée de punir un enfant sensible à la Force qui utilise ses capacités naturelles sans causer de dommage. Il aimerait pouvoir communiquer avec son ancien maître ou bien avec Yoda et ses conseils si avisés. Pourtant, malgré ses méditations, son maître ne lui est pas apparu et contacter Yoda pour un sujet aussi trivial serait de la folie qui les mettrait tous en danger. En fin de compte, il a été plus longtemps Jedi que père. Alors que Luke tente de faire léviter sa tasse au lait de Bantha et en verse partout, il ne rit pas et essuie l'enfant.

Et les inquiétudes qui font qu'il se sent plus Jedi que père.


	9. Chapitre six-partie une

Salut à tout le monde,

Avant toute chose, j'ai un message important à transmettre: Depuis quelques temps un homme sous le pseudonyme de "Jason Matthieu" vole et vend des fanfictions sur des plateformes d'auto-édition comme Amazon et Google books sans l'accord de l'auteur original. Il en a déjà pris plus d'une centaine dans les fandoms de Star Wars, Harry Potter, Avengers, etc...Soyez très vigilant si vous êtes auteur ! Un topic a été créé pour ça sur le forum. Et si vous connaissez une des histoires volées, n'hésitez pas à prévenir l'auteur original, il n'est peut-être pas au courant et ce sont ses droits d'auteur qui ont été bafoués...

Voilà, voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse à l'histoire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre six-partie 1  
**

_And I saw askant the armies, _

_I saw as in noiseless dreams hundreds of battle-flags, _

_Borne through the smoke of the battles and pierc'd with missiles I saw them, _

_And carried hither and yon through the smoke, and torn and bloody, _

_And at last but a few shreds left on the staffs, (and all in silence,) _

_And the staffs all splinter'd and broken. _

_I saw battle-corpses, myriads of them, _

_And the white skeletons of young men, I saw them, _

_I saw the debris and debris of all the slain soldiers of the war, _

_But I saw they were not as was thought, _

_They themselves were fully at rest, they suffer'd not, _

_The living remain'd and suffer'd, the mother suffer'd, _

_And the wife and the child and the musing comrade suffer'd, _

_And the armies that remain'd suffer'd. _

_**"When Lilacs Last in the Dooryard Bloom'd"** **de Walt Whitman** _

Le sable se lâche sur la dune. Malgré la froideur du vent qui se lève, il est encore chaud, ayant conservé le chaleur de la journée. Des grains de sable commencent à se soulever et à former des nuages, obscurcissant les étoiles. Dans quelques heures, il y aura une tempête de sable suffisamment forte et épaisse pour étouffer toute personne qui se trouvera ici. Le blaster se tient gauchement et lourdement dans la paume de sa main, il essaye en vain de se familiariser avec la manipulation de cette arme. Ses doigts s'attardent avec envie sur le cylindre métallique qui pend à sa ceinture, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas l'utiliser.

En regardant à travers une paire de macro-jumelles bien plus vieilles que lui, il peut voir le campement des Tusken dissimulé dans le creux d'une vallée formée par les dunes. Leurs éclaireurs ne l'ont pas encore repéré, probablement convaincus que la tempête ne va pas tarder, ils ont préféré rester à l'intérieur. Cette tempête tombait bien pour Obi-Wan et les agriculteurs d'humidité.

Deux jours auparavant, les pillards ont attaqué une ferme voisine. Plusieurs personnes ont été tuées et un garçon de seize ans a perdu sa jambe. Après l'assassinat du couple Lars il y vingt-deux mois de cela, tous les agriculteurs d'humidité réclament vengeance. Sachant que beaucoup seraient tués dans un affrontement direct avec les Hommes des sables, Obi-Wan s'est proposé de les guider, citant son expérience du combat durant la Guerre des Clones. Comme aucun des agriculteurs n'a jamais quitté la Bordure Extérieur, ils ont accepté.

Il a organisé son armée de fortune en un cercle qui entoure presque les dunes. Son plan consiste à les attaquer par surprise, cela constituerait un bon avantage, et de conduire les non-combattants à l'intérieur du cercle. Le camps Tusken est parfait pour cela. Les dunes sont assez épaisses et peuvent couvrir à la fois les tirs ennemis et alliés. Il peut presque entendre lui-même les leçons reçues par années il y a des années :

_Connaît ton ennemi._

Il connaît les femmes et les enfants Tusken qui courront pour se mettre en sécurité pendant que les hommes attaqueront. Il a ordonné à ses hommes ne pas tirer sur toute personne fuyant à l'écart sans moyen de défense. Au contraire, ils doivent concentrer leurs tirs sur les Banthas. Le Peuple des Sables est étroitement lié à ces animaux, s'ils les voient fuir ou mourir, ils les suivront à tout prix.

Contemplant le camps en bas, il prend soin de viser avec son blaster. Un rayon de lumière rouge fuse de la pointe de son arme et frappe dans la poitrine un Tusken vêtu de couleur sable, l'abattant instantanément. La nuit s'éclaire sous les tirs et les bourdonnements des armes d'énergie.

_Une dernière bataille_, dit-il pour lui-même. Et il vise à nouveau.


	10. Chapitre six, partie deux

**Chapitre six, partie deux**

_And I saw askant the armies, _

_I saw as in noiseless dreams hundreds of battle-flags, _

_Borne through the smoke of the battles and pierc'd with missiles I saw them, _

_And carried hither and yon through the smoke, and torn and bloody, _

_And at last but a few shreds left on the staffs, (and all in silence,) _

_And the staffs all splinter'd and broken. _

_I saw battle-corpses, myriads of them, _

_And the white skeletons of young men, I saw them, _

_I saw the debris and debris of all the slain soldiers of the war, _

_But I saw they were not as was thought, _

_They themselves were fully at rest, they suffer'd not, _

_The living remain'd and suffer'd, the mother suffer'd, _

_And the wife and the child and the musing comrade suffer'd, _

_And the armies that remain'd suffer'd. _

**_"When Lilacs Last in the Dooryard Bloom'd" de Walt Whitm_**

Le combat s'est bien déroulé. Le flux constant des tirs des fermiers a forcé les Banthas des Tusken à fuir dans la peur et le désordre, traversant l'espace ouvert de leur cercle défensif. Les femmes et les enfants les ont suivis immédiatement, refusant d'abandonner leurs animaux. Obi-Wan sait qu'il y a un autre endroit comme celui-ci à environ sept kilomètres d'ici, et qu'ils s'y réfugieront pour échapper à la tempête de sable en approche.

Ses hommes se couvrent du mieux qu'ils peuvent derrière les abris prodigués par les tentes, et ripostent farouchement contre les armes des Tusken. La bataille qui en résulte est chaotique et assourdissante entre les mugissements des banthas blessés, le cris des hommes et des Tuskens et le claquement sec des tirs. La nuit noire est éclairée par les lumières rouges des blasters.

La bataille se termine en moins d'une dizaine de minutes.

Les fermier sont victorieux, non en raison de leur habilité à manier les blasters mais parce que les armes des pillards sont des armes à longue portée. Les pistolets slughthrowers sont à tir lent, contenant moins de vingt tours et fonctionnent mieux sur des distances de plus de deux cents mètres. Qui plus est, plus de la moitié de ses hommes a été protégé par les dunes des sables.

Obi-Wan crie, ordonnant à tout le monde de rester où ils sont. Il descend prudemment la pente de la dune jusqu'au campement. Les corps sont allongés sur le sol, la lueur des trois lunes se reflétant sinistrement dans le reflet de leurs masques. Il s'arrête brusquement près du cadavre d'un Tusken trop petit pour n'être rien d'autre que celui d'un enfant.

Le sang qui macule sa robe sombre apparaît au clair de lune. Il savait que cela arriverait. Mais cela n'empêche pas la douleur de le traverser, ni les larmes de ruisseler sur ses joues. Sur les dunes, les agriculteurs commencent à l'acclamer, mais rien n'y fait. Une colère sourde monte en lui, et de sombres pensées l'envahissent.

Ils ne sont pas son peuple et ce n'est pas sa guerre.


	11. Chapitre six, partie trois

**Chapitre six, partie trois **

_And I saw askant the armies, _

_I saw as in noiseless dreams hundreds of battle-flags, _

_Borne through the smoke of the battles and pierc'd with missiles I saw them, _

_And carried hither and yon through the smoke, and torn and bloody, _

_And at last but a few shreds left on the staffs, (and all in silence,) _

_And the staffs all splinter'd and broken. _

_I saw battle-corpses, myriads of them, _

_And the white skeletons of young men, I saw them, _

_I saw the debris and debris of all the slain soldiers of the war, _

_But I saw they were not as was thought, _

_They themselves were fully at rest, they suffer'd not, _

_The living remain'd and suffer'd, the mother suffer'd, _

_And the wife and the child and the musing comrade suffer'd, _

_And the armies that remain'd suffer'd. _

**_"When Lilacs Last in the Dooryard Bloom'd" de Walt Whitm_**

Préoccupé par sa douleur, il ne remarque presque pas l'avertissement de la Force qui tiraille son esprit. Mais la Guerre des Clones a aiguisés son instinct alors il se jette sur le sol, à un mètre sur le côté droit, sans en avoir conscience. C'est une chance pour lui, la massue d'un Bâton Gaffi s'abat sur le sable dur, et l'aurait sûrement tué sur le coup s'il était resté à sa place.

Obi-Wan cherche instinctivement son sabre-laser, mais il n'est pas là. Il est caché dans sa tunique et il ne peut pas l'utiliser. Pas avec les hommes sur les dunes qui regardent et crient dans sa direction. Il espère qu'ils auront le bon sens de ne pas tirer. Aucun d'entre eux n'est assez bon au blaster pour ne pas risquer de le toucher, lui et le Tusken, qui le menace désormais avec la pointe de sa lance.

Il esquive facilement ses frappes, reculant pas à pas, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son attaquant, tout en retirant son blaster de son étui. Puis à une vitesse stupéfiante, le Tusken fonce vers lui avec l'extrémité recourbée de son Bâton Gaffi. Le bâton frappe son blaster, l'envoyant sur le sol. Obi-Wan tord son corps alors que la tête de la massue arrive rapidement vers son visage, mais il n'est pas assez rapide.

Un des bouts aiguisés de la masse le frappe sur le côté de la tête, l'envoyant tituber sur le sol. La vision floue, la tête comme prise dans un étau, Obi-Wan évite de justesse un nouveau coup meurtrier en se glissant sur le côté. Il a mal à la tête et il a envie de vomir. Ses pensées sont dispersées et il est à moitié dans les vapes. A nouveau la Force le sauve en l'avertissant d'un coup sournois de l'arme Tusken qu'il évite en effectuant un bond maladroit vers l'arrière.

_Cela serait facile, tellement facile, de tout laisser tomber_, murmure une voix dans son esprit tandis qu'il évite un nouvel assaut. Il est fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Personne ne lui en voudrait s'il décidait de mettre un terme à tout ça maintenant. Ses amis sont morts, dont l'homme qu'il aimait comme un père. Et l'homme qu'il aimait comme un frère l'a trahi, lui arrachant tout ce qui lui était cher. Tout ce qu'il a à faire est de cesser le combat. D'abandonner. Juste pour cette fois.

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais un lâche_, intervint une autre voix dans sa tête qu'il reconnaît comme étant celle de son ancien maître.

_N'en ai-je pas assez fait ! _gronde-t-il à la voix, se sentant en colère pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Tatooine.

_Il est trop tôt_, répond simplement la voix. _Avoir envie de mourir est égoïste. Il est souvent plus difficile de vivre que de mourir. _

_Après tout ce que j'ai fait, je mérite bien un certain égoïsme ! _rétorque-t-il d'un ton amer.

_Et as-tu pensé à l'enfant ? Comptes-tu l'abandonner ?_

Obi-Wan recule vers l'arrière pour échapper à une attaque du Bâton de Gaffi. Abandonner Luke ? Tout à coup il ne lutte plus pour sa vie dans l'obscurité froide de la nuit sur les bords des Plaines de Juntland. Il est dans une cuisine chaude, près de Mme Sunder, en train de crier alors que les chuchotements de la femme essayent de l'apaiser.

_Luke ? _Le petit garçon s'arrête de pleurer instantanément.

_Papa ! _La pensée est claire, lumineuse, imprégnée de soulagement à l'idée que son père va bien et au plaisir qu'il peut parler mais avec son esprit, et non avec sa voix. Obi-Wan s'entend haleter, il semble si loin. Ce ne sont pas les sensations émotionnelles auxquelles se livrent habituellement Luke et lui. Non, là c'est de la vraie télépathie. C'est...C'est comme un lien avec un apprenti. _Mais un lien de Force avec un enfant si jeune et à une telle distance ? _s'émerveille-t-il.

_Papa, tu rentres bientôt à la maison ? _demande le garçon.

_Bientôt_, promet-il en fermant le lien télépathique entre eux.

Il se remet debout rapidement, faisant hésiter le Tusken. Il profite de cet avantage pour saisir la main qui tient le Bâton de Gaffi et tire d'un coup sec. Son adversaire trébuche vers l'avant, perdant son équilibre. Obi-Wan tord le bras du Tusken derrière son dos alors qu'il tombe sur le sol, son agresseur hurle lorsque les os de son avant-bras se brisent sous la pression. Il ramasse le bâton Gaffi au sol et, froidement, assène un coup sur le crâne du Tusken.

Titubant légèrement, il rejoint à pied la cavité où la plupart des hommes se sont rassemblés. Dans les yeux des plus âgés, il peut voir du soulagement mêlé à du respect, et dans ceux des plus jeunes, de l'enthousiasme avec une petite pointe de peur, comme si Obi-Wan était devenu leur héros. Ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre tente de reproduire ses actions, il s'assoit et émet un gémissement qui n'est pas totalement feint. Les hommes se bousculent pour lui donner à boire et jeter un coup d'œil à sa tête qui a cessé de saigner, mais pas avant de couvrir sa main et la moitié de son visage ensanglanté.

« Je l'ai sous-estimé » déclare-t-il, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

« Peut-être, mais nous n'avons jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça auparavant ! » lance un homme d'un ton enthousiaste et sortant à peine de l'adolescence.

« Ouais ! Vous pourriez nous apprendre ? » demande un autre jeune homme.

Obi-Wan grimace alors qu'un des agriculteurs plus âgés applique un patch de Bacta sur sa tête. Enseigner le combat à main nues à des fermiers ? L'idée est séduisante, surtout avec les Pillards Tusken qui rodent et les stormtroopers impériaux. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour augmenter leur précision au blaster. Luke sera sa priorité, mais avec leur nouveau lien, ses préoccupations sur la façon de cacher le talent du garçon ne sont plus aussi pressantes. Il peut enseigner l'enfant à se contrôler. Il ouvre son esprit à Luke, qui se repose tranquillement sur son lit, pas tout à fait endormi.

_Est-ce que tu veux devenir mon apprenti, petit ?_

_C'est quoi un « apprenti » ? _répond une voix mentale ensommeillée.

_Un apprenti est quelqu'un qui apprend sous la présence de quelqu'un d'autre pour devenir comme lui. _

_Je veux être comme papa !_

_Bien, tu seras mon nouveau Padawan, dors maintenant. _A travers leur lien, il envoie une suggestion de Force lumineuse pour l'aider à dormir et répond au questionnement télépathique du garçon.

_Je vais bientôt venir te voir. Ne crains rien, tout va bien. _


	12. Chapitre sept

**Chapitre sept**

_My mother groand! my father wept. _

_Into the dangerous world I leapt: _

_Helpless, naked, piping loud; _

_Like a fiend hid in a cloud. _

_Struggling in my fathers hands: _

_Striving against my swaddling bands: _

_Bound and weary I thought best _

_To sulk upon my mothers breast._

_«** Infant Sorrow » par William Blake.**_

Un mois après le deuxième anniversaire de Luke, qui s'est déroulé exactement comme le premier, la cour des Lars est remplie de monde. Il y a une vingtaine d'hommes, tous plus jeunes qu'Obi-Wan, avec leurs épouses, amies et enfants. Depuis la bataille contre les hommes des sables d'il y a trois mois, Obi-Wan a commencé à donner des cours de combats à main nues, de tirs, et même de stratégie militaire, aux agriculteurs d'humidité.

Il y a eu un intérêt plus important qu'Obi-Wan l'avait prévu. Depuis lors, il a été nommé un peu contre son gré : Commandant de la Milice pour la Liberté. A présent, il entraîne ses troupes cinq fois par semaine, avec deux groupes de débutants, deux groupes intermédiaires et un groupe plus perfectionné. La milice comporte désormais plus d'une centaine de membres, principalement des hommes âgés de quatorze à trente-cinq ans, ainsi qu'une poignée de filles. Obi-Wan les soupçonne de s'être inscrite surtout pour voir de jeunes hommes s'entraîner, mais comme cela améliore leur performance, il ne peut pas vraiment les blâmer pour ça.

Le premier jour, il y avait une quinzaine de jeunes hommes qui l'ont tous vu combattre contre les Tuskens. Ils portent sur leurs épaules des pistolets slugthrowers, qu'ils utilisent habituellement contre des wampas Au deuxième cours, deux fois plus de personnes se sont présentées, principalement des frères et des cousins du premier groupe. Il y avait des hommes plus âgés, cependant, qui l'avaient tous aidés contre les Tireurs Tusken. Il tient des réunions en fin d'après-midi, lorsque Luke fait la sieste, qu'il fait plus frais et que la plupart des travaux de ferme sont terminés. Il les fait courir, leur enseigne des mouvements d'arts martiaux tout en leur assurant que cela viendra avec le temps. Il a également mis en place un petit champ de tir afin que les hommes puissent s'entraîner sur la précision et la vitesse.

Obi-Wan conclue toujours en faisant un cours de théorie sur l'auto-défense et la raison pour laquelle il leur enseigne ça. Il les fait travailler dur, mais jamais sans excès, car il est conscient que ce ne sont ni des Jedi, ni des soldats. Néanmoins, il maintient la discipline et fait en sorte qu'ils se respectent les uns les autres. Ses hommes l'écoutent ou bien sont interdits d'assister à ses cours.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été aussi heureux. Il a fini par oublier combien il aime enseigner et qu'il apprécie la compagnie d'autres guerriers, même s'ils ne sont qu'en apprentissage. Seulement, il est maintenant tellement occupé, que sa ferme commence à en pâtir et que Luke, qui n'a jamais eu à partager Obi-Wan avec les autres, commence à développer une jalousie inquiétante envers d'autres enfants. A cause de ces raisons, il a préparé un dîner pour aujourd'hui, afin d'élaborer un calendrier avec son groupe le plus avancé. Ils pourraient ainsi prendre en charge les débutants et Obi-Wan n'aurait plus que trois cours par semaine.

Grâce à leur lien, il peut sentir la colère de Luke contre un autre enfant qui a pris son ballon bleu pour jouer avec. Sentant clairement l'intention du petit garçon, il se dirige vers lui et le soulève dans ses bras avant qu'il n'utilise la Force pour pousser l'autre garçon. Luke se déchaîne souvent avec la Force quand il se met en colère. S'il n'y avait pas ce lien entre eux, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de garder son don secret.

_Non_, ordonne-t-il fermement à travers leur lien.

« Je veux ma balle ! C'est à moi ! » s'écrie l'enfant à haute voix, sa colère et son désir vibrant à travers leur lien.

« Tu dois apprendre à partager tes objets, Luke » Il imprègne leur lien de sensations calmes. Mais le garçon ne veut rien entendre et renvoie des flots d'émotions négatives : la peur de voir tous ces gens inconnus, le ressentiment de ne pas pouvoir punir le garçon qui a pris son jouet.

_Tu ne dois jamais utiliser la Force pour blesser les gens ! _Sa propre peur et sa frustration traversent leur lien avec force, plus qu'il ne le pense, et Luke éclate en sanglots.

Obi-Wan soupire et berce l'enfant contre lui. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait presque rien sur les enfants de cet âge et sensibles à la Force, et ignore si c'est normal ou si c'est un signe de quelque chose de plus sinistre. Il craint que ce ne soit sa faute, que son attachement à Luke n'en soit la cause.

« Tu es encore jeune, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi » Il propage dans le lien de l'affection et du réconfort.

Luke arrête de pleurer et se repose contre son épaule, en reniflant. Non, il n'est pas en colère contre Luke. Il est en colère contre lui-même. A cause de sa peur, de son indécision et de son incapacité à se détacher de l'enfant. Mais surtout il a peur pour Luke. Qu'il le perde, tout comme il a perdu Anakin. Que cette fois, il voit ce que son apprenti est en train de devenir et qu'il ne se soit pas capable de l'arrêter. Qu'il n'ait pas la force de faire ce qui doit être fait.

Il est en colère contre lui-même parce qu'il ne supportera jamais de perdre à nouveau un apprenti.


	13. Chapitre huit, partie une

**Chapitre huit, partie une. **

_He is that fallen lance that lies as hurled,  
That lies unlifted now, come dew, come rust,  
But still lies pointed as it ploughed the dust.  
If we who sight along it round the world,  
See nothing worthy to have been its mark,  
It is because like men we look too near,  
Forgetting that as fitted to the sphere,  
Our missiles always make too short an arc.  
They fall, they rip the grass, they intersect  
The curve of earth, and striking, break their own;  
They make us cringe for metal-point on stone.  
But this we know, the obstacle that checked  
And tripped the body, shot the spirit on  
Further than target ever showed or shone. _

_**« Le Soldat » de Robert Frost **_

Dans quelques heures, les soleils seront couchés. Obi-Wan se trouve dans la petite cuisine des Lars en train de préparer à manger à Luke. Le garçon est assis dans une chaise haute, un cadeau de l'un de ses élèves. Il lui en est reconnaissant, car il n'a plus à prendre l'enfant sur ses genoux pour le nourrir. A trente-deux mois, le garçon est un peu difficile et il n'a pas hésité à le couvrir de nourriture lorsqu'il est mécontent.

Bien que l'enfant semble satisfait de son repas du soir, Obi-Wan est préoccupé.

Les Tusken se sont montrés audacieux dernièrement. S'il n'y avait pas sa milice, Obi-Wan sait que les attaques sur les trois grandes fermes d'humidité auraient causé beaucoup plus de victimes. Quatre personnes se sont fait tuer. L'un d'eux était un de ses élèves, un jeune homme qui était un excellent tireur avec son slugthrower. Apparemment, plusieurs clans Tusken se sont réunis sous le commandement d'un chef de guerre unique, comme cela arrive parfois avec leur peuple.

Cela ne l'inquiéterait pas autant, s'il n'y avait pas cette présence ténébreuse au sein de la Force qui se faisait de plus en plus présente.

Un Sith serait-il venu sur Tatooine ? Cela lui semblait être une conclusion logique. Il serait moins inquiet si son instinct ne lui dictait pas que ces attaques croissantes et cette présence dans la Force sont liées. Dans quel but un Sith irait voir des Pillards Tusken ? Darklighter le tient informé des agissements de la garnison d'Anchorhead et ils n'ont pas reçu de visiteurs des mondes extérieurs. Non pas qu'un Sith voyagerait nécessairement ici de façon officielle. Mais quel pourrait être le lien ?

« Les problèmes généralement complexes ont souvent une raison très simple, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'y penses jamais. »

Il se tourne vivement, portant instinctivement sa main à son sabre-laser. Là-bas, debout de l'autre côté de la table, se tient son ancien maître : Qui-Gon Jinn. Il est transparent, un peu comme un hologramme, mais sa présence familière douce et chaleureuse dans la Force est indéniable. Et il parle encore par énigme.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » dit-il. _Pourquoi êtes-vous là, maintenant ?_

« Je... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai déjà contacté auparavant. Parfois tu entendais, parfois tu ne voulais pas. » Obi-Wan secoue la tête. Durant une autre période de sa vie, il se serait senti en colère, mais maintenant il se sentait surtout déçu.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Cette fois-ci, il veut vraiment une réponse. Son maître sourit doucement.

« Pourquoi un Jedi irait rejoindre un clan de Tusken ? »

Obi-Wan n'est pas capable de répondre et il se sent un peu irrité quand l'image transparente de son maître s'estompe progressivement. Il se tourne vers Luke, qui est exactement à l'endroit où se tenait son maître et qui a une petite moustache de lait bleu de bantha. Il rit et essuie le visage de l'enfant.

« Jedi » lance l'enfant, essayant le nouveau mot.

« Jedi, Jedi, Jedi » Luke s'arrête, sentant sa préoccupation à travers le lien.

« Ne prononce pas ce mot » articule-t-il, tentant par leur lien, de l'impressionner.

« Gros mot ? » demande le garçon. Ils ont eu une conversation similaire lorsque Luke a répété des mots quelques peu colorés en Huttish, de certains membres de sa milice.

« Non, c'est juste... » Il hésite, pas totalement sûr de la manière de répondre. « C'est un mot _dangereux. _»

« Dangereux, » répète l'enfant. Il sait ce que cela signifie, pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche d'Obi-Wan assez souvent.

« Oui, c'est dangereux... »

Tout à coup, la lumière se fait dans son esprit. La présence dans la Force est un Jedi. Et pourquoi un Jedi irait rejoindre un clan Tusken ? Parce qu'il est un Tusken.


	14. Chapitre huit, partie deux

_**Note : ce chapitre se base sur un comics Star Wars de la série « Legacy ». Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit du tome trois « Les griffes du dragon », mon tome préféré :)**_

_**Une partie du dialogue est tiré de ce comic et n'appartient pas à l'auteur.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre huit, partie deux**_

_He is that fallen lance that lies as hurled,  
That lies unlifted now, come dew, come rust,  
But still lies pointed as it ploughed the dust.  
If we who sight along it round the world,  
See nothing worthy to have been its mark,  
It is because like men we look too near,  
Forgetting that as fitted to the sphere,  
Our missiles always make too short an arc.  
They fall, they rip the grass, they intersect  
The curve of earth, and striking, break their own;  
They make us cringe for metal-point on stone.  
But this we know, the obstacle that checked  
And tripped the body, shot the spirit on  
Further than target ever showed or shone._

_**« Le Soldat » de Robert Frost **_

Une semaine après la visite de son ancien maître, les soleils commencent à disparaitre doucement à travers les dunes alors qu'Obi-Wan observe un épais nuage de poussière se lever dans le ciel. Il provient des plaines de Jundland. Toute personne vivant sur Tatooine sait qu'un tel spectacle est causé par les Tuskens sur leurs banthas qui se déplacent rapidement dans le désert. Une brise tiède fouette son manteau brun. Il porte les mêmes vêtements Jedi qu'il avait quand il est arrivé sur Tatooine. Cela fait près de deux ans qu'il ne les a pas enfilés, de peur que les agriculteurs d'humidité ne puissent le reconnaître.

La tunique marron clair et sa bure lui semblent presque étrangères à présent. Sauf le sabre-laser qui pend à sa ceinture. Le nuage de poussière est désormais assez proche pour qu'il puisse distinguer chaque Tusken au sommet de leur bantha, tenant leur bâton Gaffi en main, et leur fusil sur le dos. Pourtant il ne bouge pas, il ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que les Pillard Tusken s'arrêtent devant lui et que leur chef descende de sa monture. Il baisse la capuche de son manteau et fixe le Tusken dont le visage est recouvert de bandelettes.

« Maître Hett » salue-t-il d'un ton uniforme. Et à travers la Force, il peut sentir le choc provenant de l'autre homme avant qu'il ne le dissimule.

« Que la Force soit avec vous, Maître Kenobi. Vous avez également survécu à l'Ordre 66. Je croyais être le seul. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur Tatooine, sur ces plaines éloignées ? »

« Vous commandez ces Tusken comme un chef de guerre, ce n'est pas quelque chose que devrait faire un Jedi » Il peut sentir la colère de Hett qui tourbillonne avec violence dans la Force et sa réponse amère n'est pas surprenante.

« Ne me faites pas la morale, Obi-Wan. Nous étions tous deux des généraux durant la Guerre des Clones, des « chefs de guerre », pour une République qui s'est retournée contre nous ! Les Tusken on été tués par les colons et les agriculteurs. Les Jedi défendent ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. Parfois nous devons défendre la vie en prenant celle de l'agresseur. »

Obi-Wan se rappelle ce que lui avait dit Anakin, qui voulait tout prendre par la force. Soupirant, il secoue la tête.

« Vous avez raison. Parfois nous devons défendre la vie en prenant celle de l'agresseur, mais est-ce nécessaire de le faire à chaque fois ? Vous êtes en train de devenir ce que vous avez juré de combattre. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que personne A'Sharad Hett. »

« Cela ne me concerne plus. J'ai été élevé parmi les Tusken jusqu'à l'âge adulte, grâce à mon père : Sharad Hett, le plus grand Jedi de son temps. Il m'a appris à penser et à agir comme un Tusken. Ils sont mon peuple ! Et les colons veulent tuer les Tusken ? Dans ce cas, le sang appelle le sang ! Les colons seront forcés d'abandonner cette terre...ou finiront enterrés dessous ! »

Obi-Wan allume son sabre-laser et Hett embrase ses deux sabres, dont l'un est gainé de cuir avec des lanières couvertes de perles pendant à la poignée.

« Vous étiez un grand Jedi, Hett, et le fils d'un grand Jedi. Mais vous avez décidé de vous livrer à la vengeance. Cela s'arrête ici. »

_Je n'échouerai pas cette fois-ci_, se promit-il et il se lance vers son adversaire.


	15. Chapitre huit, partie trois

**_Chapitre huit, partie trois_**

_He is that fallen lance that lies as hurled,  
That lies unlifted now, come dew, come rust,  
But still lies pointed as it ploughed the dust.  
If we who sight along it round the world,  
See nothing worthy to have been its mark,  
It is because like men we look too near,  
Forgetting that as fitted to the sphere,  
Our missiles always make too short an arc.  
They fall, they rip the grass, they intersect  
The curve of earth, and striking, break their own;  
They make us cringe for metal-point on stone.  
But this we know, the obstacle that checked  
And tripped the body, shot the spirit on  
Further than target ever showed or shone._

_**« Le Soldat » de Robert Frost **_

L'air vibre sous l'assaut des lames qui s'affrontent et Obi-Wan tourne sur lui-même pour parer le coup du second sabre laser de Hett qui vise son flanc. Il bondit, faisant appel à la Force pour augmenter sa hauteur, et s'assurer de conserver une distance suffisante. Hett était connu pour être un bon escrimeur. Mais le style défensif d'Obi-Wan est conçu pour contrer un style agressif tel celui de Hett.

Son adversaire, lui, se précipite, utilisant la Force afin d'être plus rapide, tandis qu'il plonge sa lame en direction de la poitrine d'Obi-Wan. Il esquive le coup et bloque le suivant avec son sabre. Durant de longues minutes tendues, ils s'affrontent, s'échangeant de puissants coups avec acharnement. Des gouttes de sueur glissent du front d'Obi-Wan, lui piquant les yeux, alors qu'il se retourne en évitant une lame portée vers sa tête.

La réputation d'épéiste de Hett est juste. Mais Obi-Wan a toujours été le second, après Maître Yoda, dans le combat au sabre-laser, et il est heureux de constater que son talent n'a pas diminué durant son exil. Il pousse avec force son sabre-laser, l'expédie dans les airs, coupant la poignée en deux.

Hett ne faiblit pas, mais émet un grognement de rage. Il saisit son arme restante, la saisissant à deux mains et utilisant la Force pour se propulser vers Obi-Wan, qui lève sa main et le repousse d'une poussée de Force. Il hésite durant une demi-seconde.

Obi-Wan sait qu'il peut couper le bras non surveillé de Hett, mais il préfère déchirer les tissus qui recouvrent le visage de Hett, dévoilant un visage d'être humain à la peau bronzée et au visage couvert de tatouages. Au loin, il entend le déplacement des hommes des sables qui sont repartis dans les plaines. Exposer sa peau est considérée comme tabou chez les Tusken et Hett vient de perdre tous ses alliés.

« C'est fini. Venez à la maison avec moi » propose calmement Obi-Wan, en abaissant son sabre-laser.

Hett demeure immobile un moment, puis son visage se tord de colère et il saute, levant sa lame avec toute la violence dont il est capable. Obi-Wan réagit d'instinct, sa lame s'enflamme dans le ciel et frappe un coup qui décapite son adversaire. La tête de Hett roule dans le sable, ses yeux encore brillants de haine.

Obi-Wan soupire et accroche son arme à sa ceinture. Il revient à la ferme pour aller chercher un lanspeeder et retourne vers la limite de sa propriété en récupérant le corps. Cette nuit là, il allume un feu avec de l'huile de machine. Tout en tenant Luke, qu'il avait envoyé dormir avant la bataille, il fixe le corps de Hett qui brûle sous la chaleur des flammes.

« Il était un bon Jedi, autrefois » souffle-t-il pour lui-même.

« Dangereux » gazouille Luke.

Il étreint le garçon contre lui et murmure « Plus maintenant »


	16. Chapitre neuf

**Chapitre neuf. **

«_ Devrais-je te comparer à une journée d'été ?  
Tu es plus tendre et bien plus tempérée.  
Des vents violents secouent les chers boutons de mai,  
Et le bail de l'été est trop proche du terme.  
Parfois trop chaud l'œil du ciel brille,  
Et souvent sa complexion dorée ternie,  
Et toute beauté un jour décline,  
Par hasard, ou abîmée au cours changeant de la nature;  
Mais ton éternel été ne se flétrira pas,  
Ni perdra cette beauté que tu possèdes,  
Et la Mort ne se vantera pas que tu erres parmi son ombre,  
Quand en rimes éternelles à travers temps tu grandiras;  
Tant que les hommes respireront et tant que les yeux verront,  
Aussi longtemps que vivra ceci, cela en vie te gardera. »_

**Shakespeare, Sonnet 18. **

C'est le troisième anniversaire de Luke et la cour des Lars est à nouveau pleine de monde. Les Sunber, les Darklighter et les Marstrap sont présents ainsi que la plupart des membres de la milice d'Obi-Wan. Ils ont revêtu leurs uniformes : un pantalon noir, une tunique marron avec un col haut et noir. Les tables sont garnies de nourriture et de boisson, alignées contre les murs et protégées par un tissu qui réfléchit la lueur du soleil.

Les adultes se tiennent autour d'une table, en riant et en mangeant. Janeck et Biggs jouent au chat et à la souris avec des enfants plus âgés, slalomant entre les jambes, les cris et les rires des adultes. Luke et Window s'amusent à l'ombre avec des enfants plus jeunes. Ils construisent des tours avec des blocs métalliques peints de multiples couleurs. Quelques membres de la milice jouent d'un instrument de musique et un petit groupe a commencé à danser. Obi-Wan se laisse entraîner dans une danse par plusieurs jeunes femmes appartenant à sa milice. Ils sont ravis de découvrir qu'il sait danser et le fait très bien. A son grand amusement, il se retrouve à aller de cavalière en cavalière durant plusieurs heures, sous les railleries et les taquineries de ses hommes.

« Un général sait aussi bien danser que combattre » rétorque-t-il sous les rires et les regards admiratifs des jeunes filles.

Quand les soleils jumeaux atteignent tous deux la hauteur du ciel, tout le monde se rassemble pour regarder le petit Luke déballer ses cadeaux. A travers son lien, il peut sentir l'excitation d'être au centre de l'attention. De la part des Sunber, et des Marstrap, il reçoit de nouveaux vêtements pour lesquels Obi-Wan leur est reconnaissant, le garçon a bien grandi et dans quelques mois, ses habits ne lui iront plus. Les Darklighter lui offrent un Holopad avec des fichiers d'affichage pour les enfants. C'est un cadeau coûteux et Obi-Wan demande à Luke de remercier Huff et son épouse avant de retourner à sa pile de cadeaux.

Tout le monde observe Luke ouvrir son nouveau cadeau, celui-ci vient des filles de la milice. Elles ont élaboré à son intention trois ensembles d'uniforme complets avec quatre points en argent sur son col pour montrer qu'il tient le même rang qu'Obi-Wan. Ils marquent une pause, le temps que Luke enfile un de ses uniformes. L'heureux enfant se fait embrasser par la plupart des filles et toutes les personnes présentes lui disent combien il ressemble à son père.

« Il a tes yeux » déclare doucement Mme Sunber.

Obi-Wan sourit mais ne répond pas.

Les miliciens ont donné essentiellement à Luke des objets fait main : des modèles de droïdes, de vaisseaux spatiaux. Il y a aussi des jouets de seconde main comme un blaster qui émet un bruit particulièrement réaliste quand il tire, un rancor à construire, des figurines de banthas, de dragons krayt, d'eopies et de rontos. Il a également reçu un datapad avec de nombreuses cartes de données qui racontent des histoires pour les enfants et d'autres jouets éducatifs.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, quand les invités sont tous partis et qu'il dépose Luke sur son lit, Obi-Wan prend une boite et la remet à l'enfant. Les yeux brillants, Luke l'ouvre et en retire un sabre-laser d'entrainement. Obi-Wan a passé de nombreuses nuits a modifié l'arme de Hett, afin qu'il soit assez petit et maniable pour des mains d'enfant, intensifiant le champ de confinement électromagnétique pour le transformer en une lame d'apprentissage.

« Sabre-laser » dit-il, en montrant toute son importance dans leur lien.

« Sabre-laser » répète Luke, le regard débordant de curiosité.

« Nous commencerons ta formation demain, Padawan. »


	17. Chapitre dix-partie une

**Chapitre dix-partie une  
**

_« J'ai rencontré un voyageur venu d'une terre antique_  
_Qui m'a dit : « Deux immenses jambes de pierre dépourvues de buste_  
_Se dressent dans le désert. Près d'elles, sur le sable,_  
_À moitié enfoui, gît un visage brisé dont le sourcil froncé,_

_La lèvre plissée et le sourire de froide autorité_  
_Disent que son sculpteur sut lire les passions_  
_Qui, gravées sur ces objets sans vie, survivent encore_  
_À la main qui les imita et au cœur qui les nourrit._

_Et sur le piédestal il y a ces mots :_  
_"Mon nom est Ozymandias, Roi des Rois._  
_Contemplez mes œuvres, Ô Puissants, et désespérez !"_

_À côté, rien ne demeure. Autour des ruines_  
_De cette colossale épave, infinis et nus,_  
_Les sables monotones et solitaires s'étendent au loin. _»

_**"Ozymandias" de Percy Bysshe Shelley. **_

Le spatioport de Mos Eisley est un endroit misérable regorgeant de racailles et d'infamies.

Les autres agriculteurs d'humidité l'évitent autant que possible, appréciant peu les types qui vivent et font des affaires là-bas. Ils préférent aller à Anchorhead chercher toutes les fournitures dont ils ont besoin, quelques boissons et un peu de compagnie. Les gens qui habitent ici sont soit des fugitifs soit en relation avec les Hutt. Les pilotes qui fréquentent le spatioport ont tendance généralement à être des contrebandiers ou des esclavagistes de la pire espèce. Selon les normes d'Obi-Wan, c'est un endroit très désagréable.

Mais c'est également le lieu idéale pour glaner des informations sur la galaxies et toutes nouvelles susceptibles de ne pas se trouver sur l'Holonet.

L'air dans la cantina est étouffant, puant la sueur d'une douzaine d'espèces différentes. Le groupe qui joue dans un coin est bon, et bien meilleur que son ragoût d'éopie. La boisson qu'il partage avec un pilote grisonnant à sa table est appelée "Réacteur de Refroidissement". C'est aussi fort que son nom l'indique mais Obi-Wan garde le sourire en buvant deux gorgées. Le vieux pilote est impressionné, et plus disposé à partager ses histoires à un homme étrange vêtu comme un agriculteur d'humidité, à condition que d'autres boissons soient commandées.

Luke est chez les Marstrap. Il a fait en sorte que le garçon joue avec leur fils : Windom, lors de son troisième anniversaire, afin que l'enfant apprenne à se socialiser avec des jeunes de son âge. Il n'est pas certain de la réaction de Luke, d'un côté il est heureux de jouer avec « Windy », de l'autre il est jaloux et n'aime pas partager ses jouets avec lui. L'autre jour, Obi-Wan l'a trouvé en train de montrer à l'autre garçon une technique simple de combat au sabre-laser. Heureusement, Luke a pris conscience qu'il ne doit surtout pas parler ou montrer son sabre-laser. A la place, il a pris une antenne métallique qu'il a sûrement dû trouver à l'extérieur.

Obi-Wan prend une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et se force à ne pas grimacer. Le pilote est une mine d'informations et vaut bien ces boissons. Il revient tout juste de Coruscant et il a entendu des rumeurs à propos d'un résistant se faisant appeler Whiplash qui aide les ennemis de l'Empire à quitter la planète. Ses oreilles se dressent au nom d'un dénommé Jax Pavan. Autrefois, il était un chevalier Jedi ayant le même âge qu'Anakin. Depuis qu'il vient dans les cantinas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il entend des noms familiers.

Un autre Jedi a survécu à la purge.

C'est à la fois encourageant et frustrant. Obi-Wan est heureux qu'un aussi grand nombre de ses amis Jedi aient survécu, mais il n'a aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux. Il doute même qu'ils savent que d'autres Jedi ont réussi à se sauver. Cela lui fait mal de songer que ses camarades croient qu'ils sont les derniers Jedi vivant dans cette galaxie hostile. Pour la première fois en deux ans, il envisage sérieusement de quitter Tatooine. Il pourrait trouver et unifier ces Jedi. Il a encore des contacts qu'il pourrait utiliser pour aider Garen et la rébellion d'Olin. Sa vie ici lui manquerait, ainsi que tous les amis qu'il s'est fait, mais il a toujours dédié sa vie à servir un but plus élevé.

N'est-ce pas égoïste de vivre ici, dans la sécurité et la prospérité, pendant que ses amis qui sont sa famille, sont en train de souffrir là-bas ?


	18. Chapitre dix, partie deux

**Chapitre dix, partie deux.**

_« __J'ai rencontré un voyageur venu d'une terre antique  
Qui m'a dit : « Deux immenses jambes de pierre dépourvues de buste  
Se dressent dans le désert. Près d'elles, sur le sable,  
À moitié enfoui, gît un visage brisé dont le sourcil froncé,_

_La lèvre plissée et le sourire de froide autorité_  
_Disent que son sculpteur sut lire les passions_  
_Qui, gravées sur ces objets sans vie, survivent encore_  
_À la main qui les imita et au cœur qui les nourrit._

_Et sur le piédestal il y a ces mots :_  
_"Mon nom est Ozymandias, Roi des Rois._  
_Contemplez mes œuvres, Ô Puissants, et désespérez !"_

_À côté, rien ne demeure. Autour des ruines_  
_De cette colossale épave, infinis et nus,_  
_Les sables monotones et solitaires s'étendent au loin._

»

_**Ozymandias par Percy Bysshe Shelley. **_

Après plusieurs minutes, le vieux pilote a atteint sa limite d'alcool et marmonne tout seul dans sa barbe. Des personnes attablées au bar le regarde tandis qu'il rit trop fort. Obi-Wan n'est pas affecté. Il a utilisé la Force pour purger son corps des effets néfastes de l'alcool et conserver un esprit clair. Ce serait un comble de baisser sa garde dans un endroit comme ça.

Son interlocuteur mentionne qu'une guerre des clans s'est déclarée sur Rodia en raison d'un coup d'État interne. Après une énième gorgée, il divague un certain temps sur l'assassinat en masse des troupes Impériales sur la capitale de Belassa : Ussa. Ce sont de vieilles informations. C'est arrivé l'année dernière et Obi-Wan se sent navré pour toutes ces personnes, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pu faire quelque chose pour les aider.

Il est sur le point de prendre congé, pensant que son nouvel ami lui a dit tout ce qu'il désirait savoir, quand celui-ci se met à tousser et lance une blague sur le Grand Inquisiteur Malorum qui a pris ses fonctions dans l'ancienne chambre de Maitre Yoda dans le temple Jedi.

« Le Grand Inquisiteur ? » demande-t-il.

« Tu as dû entendre parler des Inquisiteurs ! »

« J'ai entendu les rumeurs. »

C'est en effet le cas. L'Inquisitorius est censé être une division secrète de l'Intelligence Impériale. Elle est occupée par de mystérieux agents portant de longues robes couleur de sang à capuche, et connus sous le nom d'Inquisiteurs. Ils étaient chargés de traquer les Jedi ayant échappé à la Purge. Obi-Wan n'avait pas été en mesure de trouver quelqu'un susceptible de lui parler de cette organisation. Jusque là.

« Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs ! » jette le pilote en voix basse, ses yeux balayant furtivement la salle.

« J'ai un cousin qui en est un. Non pas que vous ayez entendu parler d'moi. C'est le seul qui m'parle de leur chef, Malorum. On a fait un marché. Y'm'donne des crédits contre des informations. Un bon deal si vous voulez mon avis ! » Il lui fait un clin d'œil et boit dans son verre.

Ainsi, c'est donc vrai. Même s'il veut aider ses compagnons Jedi, Obi-Wan ne peut pas exposer Luke à de telles menaces. Tous deux se feraient prendre en chasse. Il devra donc rester sur la planète désertique, en espérant que la distance entre Tatooine et le centre de l'Empire les protège suffisamment. Il fait ses adieux à l'homme et retourne chez lui, remerciant la Force de l'avoir conduit jusqu'à une personne pouvant répondre à ses questions.

Une semaine plus tard, il apprend que l'homme s'est fait assassiner par un chasseur de prime sous mandat impérial. Il est attristé, mais guère surpris.


	19. Chapitre onze-Partie une

**_Chapitre onze-Partie une. _**

_When life becomes a sea of pain  
And every moment agony  
I must endure again, again,  
It is a curse to have to be.  
_

_Even as I must go on,  
You watch me helpless from the shore;  
Sailing thus, though loved, alone,  
I need you with me all the more._

You watch me helpless from the shore  
As I endure again, again;  
I need you with me all the more  
When life becomes a sea of pain.

_**« Quand la vie devient une mer de douleur » strophes 1, 4 et 5 de Nicholas Gordon.**_

Les cheveux de Luke, trempés de sueur, collent à son front alors que que ses yeux vitreux balayent les alentours sans le voir. Obi-Wan a ôté une partie des vêtements de l'enfant, ne lui laissant qu'un emmaillotage de tissu blanc autour de la taille. Depuis la semaine dernière, le garçon a été incapable de se rendre au recyclage, et il doit changer les vêtements souillés au moins dix fois par jour. Il y a un peu plus de deux semaine, le garçon solide et plein de vie est brusquement devenu apathique, perdant tout appétit. Le lendemain, la fièvre a commencé.

Une éruption de boutons rouges s'est répandue sur sa poitrine. Obi-Wan penche la tête de l'enfant et l'oblige à avaler quelques gorgées de solution de réhydratation Luke gémit dans son lit et tâtonne avec ses petites mains. Il touche la tasse et finit par la prendre. Il fait trop chaud et trop humide. Obi-Wan a contacté Mme Sunber en constatant que sa réserve d'antibiotiques et de médicaments antiviraux ne semblaient pas améliorer l'état de Luke. La femme a soupiré et lui a dit que l'enfant souffrait probablement de la fièvre de poussière.

C'est une maladie infantile fréquente sur Tatooine, qui provoque une fièvre intense accompagnée de rêves et de délires. Généralement, elle n'est pas mortelle. Cependant, dans des cas très rares, elle peut se présenter sous une forme sévère résistant aux médicaments. Il y a du désespoir dans la voix de Mme Sunber quand il lui énumère les symptômes de Luke, Obi-Wan se doute qu'elle pense que l'enfant n'y survivra pas. Le garçon n'aurait certainement pas pu résister, si Obi-Wan n'était pas en mesure d'abaisser sa fièvre avec l'aide de la Force.

Mais il n'est pas un guérisseur. Il sait comment réparer les os brisés et purger le poison en utilisant la Force, mais jusqu'ici il a été incapable d'aider le corps de Luke à lutter contre l'infection.

« Papa ? »

« Je suis là. » l'apaise-t-il.

« Papa ! » crie Luke en pleurant.

Il envoie ce qu'il peut de réconfort et de sécurité à travers leur lien, essayant de chasser la peur et la confusion du garçon. Le pire aspect de cette maladie est ces rêves qu'elle provoque. Des rêves se muant généralement en cauchemars. Luke s'est réveillé plusieurs fois en hurlant, ne sachant plus où il se trouvait. Seul le lien fort qui coule entre eux peut le réconforter. Berçant la forme inerte de l'enfant contre sa poitrine, il l'étreint contre lui de toutes ses forces.

« S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas... » murmure Obi-Wan.


	20. Chapitre onze-partie deux

Note : l'auteur précise que bien que la fièvre de poussière vienne du canon de l'UE, elle n'avait pas assez d'infos sur le sujet et elle s'est donc basée sur la fièvre Typhoïde.

_**Chapitre onze-partie deux. **_

_When life becomes a sea of pain  
And every moment agony  
I must endure again, again,  
It is a curse to have to be.  
_

_Even as I must go on,  
You watch me helpless from the shore;  
Sailing thus, though loved, alone,  
I need you with me all the more._

You watch me helpless from the shore  
As I endure again, again;  
I need you with me all the more  
When life becomes a sea of pain.

_**« Quand la vie devient une mer de douleur » strophes 1, 4 et 5 de Nicholas Gordon.**_

Le centre médical d'Anchorhead est éclairé, baignant les murs blancs et le sol métallique d'une lueur froide et impersonnelle. Il y a une vague odeur familière et légèrement douceâtre de bacta qui flotte dans l'air et le bruit émanant d'un champ de stérilisation bourdonne dans la pièce. Luke est en train de dormir à poings fermés sur la table blanche d'examen pendant qu'un droïde médicale 2-1B s'occupe de lui.

Le pauvre garçon s'est mis à crier avec tant de force lorsque le droïde a commencé à l'examiner que le droïde a dû lui administrer des sédatifs. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouve un jeune homme, assis près d'un bureau, en train de lire un holomag intitulé « Automate Populaire »De temps en temps, il jette un regard curieux sur les patients. Le droïde médicale continue de s'exprimer sur l'un des pires cas de fièvre de poussière qu'il ait pu voir ces dernières années et reproche à Obi-Wan de ne pas lui avoir amené l'enfant plus tôt. Obi-Wan essaye de se détendre et de libérer sa frustration dans la Force. Il a oublié combien il détestait les centres médicaux.

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées et un bon nombre de médicaments ont été utilisés depuis leur arrivée. La fièvre et l'éruption de Luke ont diminué et il ne semble pas y avoir de lésions au cerveau.

Obi-Wan s'est longuement débattu avec lui-même, se demandant si oui ou non il devait emmener Luke au centre médical. Il était désespéré hier soir et ce matin, il a finalement surmonté ses craintes et a conduit Luke à Anchorhead. Il se méfie du fait que toutes les informations concernant Luke sont stockées dans la mémoire d'un ordinateur. C'est une situation peu probable, mais possible, où une personne mal attentionnée pourrait découvrir la vérité sur la filiation parental de l'enfant à partir d'un simple échantillon de sang.

« Est-il en mesure de rentrer à la maison ? » demande-il au droïde qui continue de l'houspiller sur le manque de vaccinations humaines de Luke.

« Oui, mais je vous le déconseille. Je voudrais le garder en observation cette nuit. Il peut y avoir des complications... »

« Non, je vais le ramener à la maison maintenant. Réveillez-le, s'il vous plaît. »

Le droïde continue de marmonner sur son rôle parental inadmissible, mais administre quand même un antidote au sédatif. Obi-Wan prend l'enfant endormi dans ses bras qui repose sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se dirige vers l'homme qui est toujours en train de lire son holomag.

« J'ai besoin d'effacer tous les dossiers médicaux de cette visite. » Un petit geste de la main accompagne sa suggestion de Force.

« Je vais effacer tous les dossiers médicaux de cette visite. » répète l'homme machinalement.

Obi-Wan s'engouffre dans la chaleur étouffante de midi, lorsqu'il sent Luke remuer contre son épaule. Il fronce les sourcils en sentant la peur de l'enfant à travers la Force.

« Comment te-sens-tu, jeune homme ? » Il frotte doucement le dos de l'enfant dans des cercles apaisants.

« Le méchant homme va venir. »

« Quel méchant homme ? As-tu fait un cauchemar ? »

Malgré la chaleur, la réponse de Luke lui fait froid dans le dos.

« Le méchant homme avec un sabre-laser rouge. »


	21. Chapitre douze

Petite info qui vous aidera à comprendre ce chapitre :

Dans l'univers de Star Wars, il y a un alphabet, l'alphabet Aurebesh, qui remonte au temps des Rakatas. Les deux premières lettres de l'alphabet se prononcent Aurek et Besh (autrement dit : A et B). Il est essentiellement utilisé pour écrire le Basic, le langage commun à la République Galactique.

**Chapitre douze. **

_Si les cieux avaient brodé sur ma cape  
L'or du soleil l'argent de la lune  
Noire, obscure, sombre cape  
De nuit, de lune, de quart de lune  
J'aurais répandu cette cape à tes pieds  
Mais (tant je suis pauvre) je n'ai que mes rêves  
J'ai répandu mes rêves à tes pieds  
Marche légèrement : tu marches sur mes rêves _

«**De son désir de Cape Céleste » ****de WB Yeats. **

Assis à leur table de cuisine et tenant Luke sur ses genoux, Obi-Wan tient un vieux livre à la mode. C'est l'un des cadeaux que Luke a reçu pour son anniversaire. Le livre est ancien. Il a été fait à la main, reliant des pages fabriquées à partir de peaux d'animaux tannées. D'innombrables générations d'enfants l'ont utilisé, fragilisant les couleurs. De nombreuses empreintes de doigts d'enfants parsèment le papier brillant. Luke n'y fait pas exception, tandis qu'il pointe de son doigt sale une grande lettre de l'alphabet Aurebesh en haut de la page.

« Voilà Besh » dit-il.

« Très bien » le félicite Obi-Wan.

« Besh est pour Bantha » l'informe-t-il en montrant avec son autre main l'image qui se trouve en dessous de la lettre.

« Voilà, c'est ça. Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est ? » Obi-Wan guide la main du garçon sur une liste de mots courts commençant par « Besh ».

« Besh, Aurek, leth, leth. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Bah-Bahl ? Ballon ! » s'écrit joyeusement le garçon.

« Oui, c'est bien ballon. » Il tourne la page. « Peux-tu me lire ceci ? »

« Le bantha a un ballon. » lit lentement le garçon.

« Cela suffit pour l'instant. Je vais aller dans la cuisine nettoyer les couverts. »

Il place Luke dans sa chaise haute et lui donne du papier et de l'encre qu'il gardait au cas où l'enfant voudrait s'amuser. Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir lavé et rangé les plats, Luke lui tend le papier fragile avec ses doigts tachés d'encre. Il y a une image maladroitement dessinée d'un homme barbu portant une tunique d'agriculteur d'humidité. Juste en dessous était écrit en lettres maladroites : « Je t'aime papa. »

Luke lève les yeux vers lui et, à travers leur lien, Obi-Wan peut sentir son incertitude.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » questionne l'enfant.

« Oui, j'aime ton dessin » répond l'adulte, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Le sourire et le plaisir de Luke rayonnent dans la Force comme des soleils.


	22. Chapitre treize, partie une

**_Chapitre treize, partie une. _**

_Certains pensent que le monde finira dans les flammes,_

_D'autres dans la glace._

_Le désir ayant embrasé mon âme,_

_Je suis de ceux qui penchent pour les flammes._

_Mais s'il fallait que deux fois je trépasse_

_Je crois connaître assez la haine_

_Pour savoir que dans ce domaine_

_La glace serait toute aussi souveraine_

_Et efficace._

**« Feu et glace » de Robert Frost. **

La station souterraine hydroponique est chaude et humide. Le plafond est bas et lumineux avec des lumières clignotantes. A l'intérieur, on peut trouver de larges réservoirs emplis d'eau et même des plantes vertes un peu plus loin. Au fond de la pièce, Obi-Wan se met à genoux près de la porte de stockage de nourriture. Il a dû retirer un panneau métallique afin d'attraper le câble qui se cache derrière. L'unité de contrôle qui permet de conserver la température est défectueuse et il faut la réparer au risque de perdre tout ce qu'il a stocké.

Obi-Wan est fier de cette station hydroponique. C'est la plus ancienne des trois stations des Lars et il l'a agrandie et rénovée lui même. Il a eu du mal au début avec l'eau qui montait et fuyait en permanence. Il a élargi la salle et, avec l'aide de certains membres de sa milice, a installé un nouveau plancher en synthépierre. Il a creusé lui-même le sol, construit des réservoirs de croissance et installé un système amélioré de contrôle de l'environnement qui permettrait de réguler la température et l'humidité ambiante et, il l'espérait, d'augmenter le rendement des récoltes.

L'ajout le plus précieux, et le plus coûteux, est celui du stockage des aliments. A l'exception des fruits Hubba et des Bristlemelons, la plupart des aliments cultivés dans de petites exploitations d'humidité comme la sienne ne se conservent pas bien, y compris ici. La plupart des agriculteurs vendent leurs récoltes dès que possible et ne prennent pas la peine d'investir dans une unité de stockage temporaire. Mais, pour lui, cette unité de stockage de nourriture va lui permettre de vendre ses produits hors-saison à des prix plus élevés.

Le problème est que ces unités ne fonctionnent pas très bien dans les environnements désertiques et sont souvent sujets à des pannes et le matériel qu'ils utilisent pour préserver les produits doit être acheté. Les personnes comme les Darklighter qui achètent les récoltes et les stockent ont généralement des droïdes dont la seule tâche est de réparer les unités brisées.

Cela reste un prix assez excessif pour que les fermiers s'y risquent. Sauf qu'Obi-Wan s'était lancé et avait d'ailleurs été forcé de faire un prêt (avec un taux d'intérêt usuraire) à Jabba le Hutt. Ou plutôt à un employé, Jabba ne gérant pas cette question lui-même. Tous ses amis lui ont dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, lui racontant des histoires avec des fins tragiques qu'avaient rencontrés ceux qui n'avaient pas pu régler leurs dettes avec le Hutt.

Cela indiffère Obi-Wan. Il ne craint pas le Hutt et espère que le fait de stoker sa récolte libérera un peu de temps libre pour former Luke. Entre les cours destinés aux milices et sa récolte, sa formation avait été un peu négligée ces derniers temps. Il espère également qu'il sera en mesure de terminer la construction du droïde de formation pour le quatrième anniversaire de Luke qui se déroulera dans un mois. Obi-Wan termine sa réparation et remet le panneau en place. Il range ses outils dans une boite et appelle Luke qui s'amuse avec son blaster jouet. L'enfant darde sur les plantes des tirs imaginaires, se faisant passer pour un aventurier encerclé d'ennemis.

Ils grimpent les escaliers, Luke tenant sa main, et tous deux émergent dans la lumière éblouissante de midi. Les rayons des soleils jumeaux se reflètent dans le sable brûlant et envoient leur chaleur en vagues accablantes. Obi-Wan tire la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête pour se protéger les yeux des soleils. Luke sourit et lève vers lui des yeux suppliants.

« Zaimerais bien faire de la pratique au sabre. On peut en faire aujourd'hui ? » demande-t-il.

« J'aimerais » corrige Obi-Wan avec un sourire amusé.

« Zé ce que zai dit » fait le garçon, la mine renfrognée.

Obi-Wan juge plus sage de ne pas insister. Le zézaiement de Luke est attachant et Mme Sunber lui a dit que cela disparaîtrait en grandissant. Comme son ancien maître disait : « Choisi la colline où tu veux aller mourir ». Obi-Wan trouve ces paroles sages et particulièrement utiles en ce qui concerne l'éducation des enfants. Il caresse sa barbe d'un air pensif. Il a plusieurs vaporateurs sur lesquels il doit faire des réparations mineures et demain, il doit former le groupe supérieur de sa milice...

« Très bien Padawan »décide-t-il. « Mais je dois d'abord travailleur sur quelques vaporateurs. »

Luke l'étreint de ses petits bras, diffusant sa joie dans la Force.

Une heure après, Obi-Wan fouille dans sa boite à outils pour inspecter un vaporateur pendant que Luke s'empare d'une antenne métallique qu'il brandit comme un sabre et menace des Hommes des sables. Obi-Wan fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas quand Luke se bat contre des Pillards Tusken imaginaires. Toutefois, il a été incapable de l'en empêcher jusque là. Tous les garçons de son âge jouent à des jeux de ce type et les membres de sa milice ont nourri l'imaginaire de Luke avec des histoires embellies sur la défaite des Tusken. Une défaite menée par son père il y a plus d'un an.

Il déteste l'idée de dénigrer une espèce. Comme il l'a expliqué à Luke, il y a de bonnes et de mauvaises personnes chez toutes les espèces (même s'il a un sérieux doute au sujet des Hutt) et veut lui éviter d'avoir des préjugés. D'un autre côté, il se souvient avoir combattu des pirates Togorian quand il était enfant. Il a presque terminé lorsque la Force lui envoie brusquement un avertissement.

Obi-Wan fait volte-face et tombe sur un homme au manteau-rouge foncé qui menace Luke avec un sabre-laser à la lame écarlate.


	23. Chapitre treize-partie deux

**Chapitre treize-partie deux.  
**

_Certains pensent que le monde finira dans les flammes,_

_D'autres dans la glace._

_Le désir ayant embrasé mon âme,_

_Je suis de ceux qui penchent pour les flammes._

_Mais s'il fallait que deux fois je trépasse_

_Je crois connaître assez la haine_

_Pour savoir que dans ce domaine_

_La glace serait toute aussi souveraine_

_Et efficace._

**« Feu et glace » de Robert Frost. **

« Ben Lars, je présume ? Ou devrais-je dire Général Obi-Wan Kenobi ? »

L'homme est jeune, grand et ses cheveux sont sombres. Mais ce n'est ni le sourire cruel de l'homme ni même le sabre-laser qu'il tient sous la gorge de son fils blanc de terreur qui lui saisit le cœur. Obi-Wan ne peut détecter la présence de l'homme dans la Force. Il peut sentir la peur croissante de Luke et le frisson d'un danger imminent, le tout diffusé dans une aura de noirceur. Mais il ne peut détecter l'homme lui-même. C'est comme si la Force se dérobait à cette intensité noire comme la nuit qu'il peut voir dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Mon nom est Malorum. Le Grand Inquisiteur Malorum. Et lui, c'est l'enfant de Skywalker, n'est-ce pas ? » Avec son autre main, il incline la tête de Luke pour qu'il puisse le fixer dans les yeux.

« Il ne te ressemble pas beaucoup, on dirait ? Peut-être qu'il ressemble plus à sa mère, sa sénatrice Amidala ? J'aurais dû demander une photo à sa grand-mère avant de la tuer. »

« Comment ? Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ? » demande Obi-Wan à voix basse. Il essaie de garder Malorum à l'œil, tandis que sa main se déplace lentement vers le bas de son dos, où son blaster est resté dans son étui à sa ceinture. Il ne peut utiliser son sabre-laser, caché dans sa chambre, il est trop loin pour être d'une quelconque utilité.

« Je travaillais dans l'Intelligence Impériale et je me trouvais au Temple juste après l'Ordre 66. Imaginez ma surprise, lorsque je vis notre Empereur abordant _Anakin Skywalker, _le Jedi, le Héros sans Peur à Dark Vador. Quand l'Empeur me nomma Grand Inquisiteur, je fis tout ce qu'il faut pour découvrir ce que je pouvais sur Skywalker, y compris sa _relation _avec la Sénatrice Amidala. Rien ne m'avait préparé à ce que j'ai découvert sur Polis Massa et ce que vous y aviez caché. »

Malorum esquisse un sourire froid et ébouriffe les cheveux blonds de Luke dans une parodie d'affection.

« Papa » murmure Luke. Des larmes glissent sur les joues du garçon et il jette à Obi-Wan un regard suppliant.

Une colère qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien avant qu'il ne devienne un Chevalier Jedi commence à grandir en lui. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractent et Obi-Wan serre les poings, oubliant momentanément son blaster. La Force tourbillonne violemment autour d'eux, mais Malorum ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué et continue de parler, sa voix s'élevant sous le triomphe.

« L'Empereur va oublier Vador et me prendra comme apprenti, quand je lui aurais offert mon cadeau : la tête d'Obi-Wan Kenobi et le fils de Skywalker. »

« Luke, court ! » crie-t-il à haute voix et à travers leur lien, tandis qu'il lance la boite à outils, posée sur le sol en direction de la tête de Malorum.


	24. Chapitre treize-partie trois

**_Chapitre treize-partie trois. _**

_Certains pensent que le monde finira dans les flammes,_

_D'autres dans la glace._

_Le désir ayant embrasé mon âme,_

_Je suis de ceux qui penchent pour les flammes._

_Mais s'il fallait que deux fois je trépasse_

_Je crois connaître assez la haine_

_Pour savoir que dans ce domaine_

_La glace serait toute aussi souveraine_

_Et efficace._

**« Feu et glace » de Robert Frost. **

La lame écarlate de Malorum traverse la boite à outils de part en part déversant son contenu. Luke obéit et file à toute vitesse vers la maison. Le Sith charge, sa lame haut dans le ciel. Obi-Wan l'esquive facilement, averti par une vague de Force. La sabre frappe à de nombreuses reprises, sans répit, mais Obi-Wan réussit à éviter les frappes à chaque fois. Il ne peut toujours pas sentir l'homme dans la Force, mais ses mouvements sont répétitifs. Malorum est un épéiste moyen qui utilise la vitesse et la férocité pour compenser son manque de compétences. Si Obi-Wan avait eu en main son sabre-laser, l'homme serait déjà mort et la vitesse des frappes l'empêche de tirer avec son blaster.

Obi-Wan se laisse porter par la Force et saute dans les airs, évitant un violent coup porté à ses jambes et la lame du sabre s'en va frapper le sable dur. Il se pousse sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque qui l'aurait empalé sur le coup. C'est un mouvement agressif qui est normalement réservé aux attaques surprises, car il laisse l'adversaire vulnérable, si l'attaque est manquée. Il profite du moment où Malorum est débordé par ses mouvements fluides et rapides pour lui donner un violent coup de pied circulaire et éjecter son sabre-laser de sa main. Il tend la main, fait appel à la Force et l'arme vole jusqu'à lui. Obi-Wan accroche le sabre de Malorum à sa ceinture, ramasse le Sith par son manteau et le pousse contre un vaporateur à proximité. Il regarde l'homme qui se déplace péniblement à ses pieds, la colère bouillonnant à l'intérieur de lui. Cet homme avait tenté de tuer son _fils_.

« Qui sait que vous êtes ici ? » interroge-t-il, sa voix hachée par la colère.

« Personne » ricane Malorum. « Pourquoi aurai-je partagé ma découverte avec quelqu'un ? »

Obi-Wan ne peut pas détecter s'il ment ou pas, mais ce qu'il dit est logique. Il hoche la tête en silence et embrase le sabre-laser rouge. Les yeux de Malorum s'élargissent en comprenant ce qu'il veut faire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! J'ai passé un marché avec un chasseur de prime nommé Boba Fett avant d'arriver ici. Pensez-vous que je sois aussi stupide ? Que je viendrais ici, sans un moyen de sauvegarde ? Si je vous ratais, il traquerait celui qui m'a tué et le torturerait à mort. Je devais payer un supplément pour ça. Si vous me tuez, vous et le petit Luke Skywalker, serez bientôt morts ! »

Sans penser à ce qu'il fait, Obi-Wan lève la main et utilise la Force pour saisir Malorum à la gorge et le soulever du sol. Comment osait-il _menacer _Luke ? Quel genre de monstre pourrait torturer un enfant ? Il tremble de colère tandis qu'il regarde le Sith, ses mains serrées autour de sa gorge et lutter pour reprendre son souffle, battant des pieds dans le vide. Tout ce qu'il a à faire est de serrer le poing et de mettre fin à la vie de cet homme. Mettre fin à sa propre peur. Ce serait si facile. Il n'a jamais tué quelqu'un en utilisant la Force de cette façon. Il avait décidé de le faire, quand une petite voix résonne derrière lui.

« Papa ? »


	25. Chapitre treize- partie quatre

**Chapitre treize- partie quatre**

_Certains pensent que le monde finira dans les flammes,_

_D'autres dans la glace._

_Le désir ayant embrasé mon âme,_

_Je suis de ceux qui penchent pour les flammes._

_Mais s'il fallait que deux fois je trépasse_

_Je crois connaître assez la haine_

_Pour savoir que dans ce domaine_

_La glace serait toute aussi souveraine_

_Et efficace._

**« Feu et glace » de Robert Frost. **

Obi-Wan est tellement surpris par la voix de Luke qu'il relâche son emprise sur Malorum, l'envoyant rouler sur le sable. Il baisse également le sabre écarlate, puis le désactive la seconde d'après. Il inspire profondément, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il a presque failli employer le côté obscur de la Force pour tuer un homme. Quand il était Jedi, il avait lutté contre son attrait, ici, il n'a jamais été aussi proche de basculer. Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Est-ce ainsi qu'Anakin avait sombré ? Anakin n'avait jamais combattu ses émotions. Avait-il fait ça parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était la bonne chose à suivre, suivre son cœur à la place des valeurs enseignées par Obi-Wan ? Cela lui rappela quelque chose que Maître Yoda lui avait dit quand il n'était alors qu'un simple Initié : « Parfois, on doit choisir entre faire le bien, et faire ce qu'il nous semble bien."

Il se dirige vers Luke et voit que le garçon tient son sabre-laser, le poignet étant bien trop grand pour ses petites mains. Il se baisse et le garçon lui tend l'arme, la mine inquiète. Obi-Wan plonge dans leur lien et lui envoie une vague de réconfort pour apaiser ses peurs.

« Tout va bien » murmure-t-il, autant à lui-même qu'à Luke.

La Force lui envoie tout à coup un avertissement et il enflamme instinctivement son sabre-laser. Il a juste le temps de bloquer un coup asséné par Malorum qui a récupéré son arme et le charge tandis qu'il a le dos tourné. Maudissant sa folie, il pare un autre coup. Puis il tourne sur sa droite, lève le bras et sa lame atteint son adversaire à la taille, le coupant en deux, comme il l'avait fait avec Maul, il y a de nombreuses années de cela.

« Ferme les yeux, Luke ! »

Après avoir vérifié que le garçon lui a obéi, il baisse les yeux vers l'homme mort dont le visage est figé dans une grimace de rage. Il se penche et fouille dans ses vêtements trouvant un peu de crédits, et, pendu à une chaine autour de son cou, une amulette. Il la retire prudemment et est surpris de sentir une aura d'obscurité entourer le corps de Malorum. Il peut maintenant sentir les vestiges de la présence de Malorum qui traversent la Force !

Il jette un œil sur l'amulette. Il a entendu parler de ces objets quand il étudiait l'histoire des Jedi. L'amulette est fabriquée grâce aux nodules d'un taozin. Cette créature redoutable fait partie des rares espèces dans la galaxie à être invisibles à la Force, altérant les sens Jedi. De ce qu'il se rappelle, elles sont originaires de la lune de Va 'art. Certaines personnes, répertoriées dans leurs dossiers, ont utilisé des nodules de taozin afin d'obtenir un effet similaire. Les taozins ont normalement disparu. Que les agents des Sith aient accès à de tels objets, cachés par les Jedi, est inquiétant.

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant ? » demande Luke.

Obi-Wan revient vers l'enfant, s'agenouille et l'étreint contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux doux. Il place alors l'amulette autour du cou de Luke et la glisse sous sa tunique. L'enfant se tortille et ouvre les yeux, essayant de voir ce qu'il a mis. Obi-Wan attrape les mains de l'enfant et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

« Ne perd jamais cette amulette. Elle t'aidera à te garder en sécurité. »

« Des méchants ? » Luke regarde le corps. Obi-Wan saisit doucement son menton, éloignant son regard du cadavre.

« Ne regarde pas. Tu auras des cauchemars. »

« Je suis courageux ! » rétorque l'enfant, bien que ses yeux l'évitent.

« C'est vrai. Mais parfois être courageux signifie ne pas faire des choses plutôt que de les faire. Cette amulette t'aidera à te cacher. Tu me promets de la porter ? »

L'enfant hoche la tête avec ferveur. Obi-Wan le serre dans ses bras, chuchotant des paroles qu'il avait été incapable de dire jusque là.

« Je t'aime, mon fils. »


	26. Chapitre quatorze

**Chapitre quatorze  
**

_« Nature tes premiers vert sont or_

_Ta fraîcheur est trésor_

_Ta feuille nouvelle est fleur_

_Mais ne le reste qu'une heure_

_La fleur s'efface devant la feuille_

_Et l'Eden en chagrin se recueille_

_L'aube cède au jour cruel_

_L'or n'est en rien éternel. »_

_L'Or n'est en rien éternel de Rober Frost. _

Le quatrième anniversaire de Luke est plus petit que celui de l'année dernière. Luke, Windy Marstrap et Janek Sunber mènent une bataille féroce, entre les vaisseaux de Luke et un bantha Jouet. Les parents sont assis à la table de la cuisine qui est parsemée d'emballages cadeaux colorés, tout en parlant et en buvant du thé. Même s'il apprécie la compagnie de ses amis, Obi-Wan espère qu'ils s'en iront bientôt, parce qu'il veut donner à Luke son cadeau. Durant les siestes de Luke, il a passé des heures à finir de construire le droïde d'entraînement et il est certain que l'enfant en sera ravi.

Au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence la formation avec lui.

Obi-Wan se souvient que lui, et la plupart des initiés, détestaient les droïdes de formation et les tirs brûlants qu'ils envoyaient si on ne les bloquait pas correctement. Il leur demande de partir, mais Obi-Wan est heureux de voir Luke jouer avec ses amis plutôt que de traîner dans ses jambes. Il a été incapable de laisser le garçon chez les Marstrap ou chez les Sunber récemment. Depuis l'attaque de Malorum le mois dernier, le garçon est devenu hésitant et renfermé. Luke a maintenant peur de laisser Obi-Wan et s'éloigne rarement de quelques mètres de lui.

Obi-Wan n'est pas certain de ce qu'il doit faire. Il est difficile d'exercer ses fonctions à la ferme et auprès des troupes de sa milice, lorsque son fils est pratiquement devenu une deuxième ombre. L'enfant fait des cauchemars la plupart des nuits, et se réfugie souvent dans le lit d'Obi-Wan. Le pire étant que les gens ont remarqué le comportement étrange du petit, normalement énergique et bruyant, et qu'il n'a aucune explication à leur donner.

En revanche, Luke prend son entraînement au sabre-laser plus au sérieux, maintenant. Il se concentre davantage et ne joue pas quand ils s'entraînent. Le garçon a pris l'habitude de s'exercer avec l'antenne métallique, ne pouvant s'exercer avec son arme d'entraînement aussi souvent qu'il le désire. Obi-Wan se fait du souci à l'idée qu'il pratique aussi durement, mais l'enfant fait la sourde oreille. Il veut apprendre, à tout prix, à se battre contre des « méchants. » Après une de leur séance d'un soir, Obi-Wan lui demande pourquoi.

« Parce que je veux te protéger », répond-t-il.

« Padawan, c'est _mon _devoir de te protéger. »

Luke reste silencieux, pensif. Puis il croise les bras et Obi-Wan reconnaît le geste qu'il utilise lorsqu'il a affaire à un Luke particulièrement désobéissant ou à certains membres de sa milice récalcitrants.

« C'est _mon _devoir de t'aider » rétorque l'enfant d'un air obstiné.


	27. Chapitre quinze-partie une

**Chapit****re quinze-partie une**

_**"**_**_S_**_ouviens- toi de moi quand je serai partie;_

_partie loin dans le monde silencieux;_

**_Q_**_uand tu ne pourras plus me tenir par la main;_

**_Q_**_uand je ne pourrai plus me __détourner__ à demi pour partir_

_et pourtant rester._

**_S_**_ouviens-toi de moi quand au jour le jour,_

**_T_**_u ne me parleras plus des projets que tu formes:_

**_S_**_ouviens-toi de moi seulement, de moi: tu comprends,_

**_I_**_l sera tard __alors__ pour conseiller ou prier._

**_P_**_ourtant, si tu dois m'oublier un moment_

**_E_**_t ensuite te souvenir, ne pleure pas _

**_C_**_ar si la noirceur et la corruption épargnent_

**_U_**_n vestige des pensées que j'ai eues,_

**_M_**_ieux vaut que tu oublies et que tu souries_

**_P_**_lutôt que tu te souviennes et sois triste."_

****« Souviens-toi » de ******C******h******ristina Rosseti.**

Obi-Wan remet en place le panneau de contrôle de l'unité de stockage des aliments qui, pour la seconde fois, fonctionne très mal. C'est la dernière chose qu'il a à faire aujourd'hui. Il se relève, essuyant la sueur qui perle sur son front et inspirant l'air chaud et humide de la station hydroponique. L'odeur de certains aliments abîmés se mêle à celle des produits chimiques qui sont ajoutés à l'eau pour donner aux plantes des aliments nutritifs. Il a appris à apprécier le parfum des stations hydroponiques, même s'il détestait ça quand il a commencé l'élevage d'humidité.

Il sort et s'engouffre dans l'air sec de Tatooine. Les soleils sont bas dans le ciel et disparaîtront dans le paysage aride dans quelques heures. Il rejoint son landspeeder X-34 qu'il a garé juste devant l'entrée de la station hydroponique et s'élance à pleine vitesse à travers le désert. L'air chaud vibre sur le capot du véhicule tandis qu'il se dirige droit vers la ferme des Marstrap pour récupérer Luke, qui a passé la journée là-bas afin qu'Obi-Wan finisse les travaux de maintenance de la maison.

Obi-Wan se détend et apprécie le vent sur son visage. La récolte de sa station hydroponique améliorée a été trois fois plus fructueuse que celles des années précédentes et il a été en mesure de vendre sa marchandise stockée à un prix deux fois plus élevé que d'habitude. Si bien qu'il a pu effectuer le premier paiement de son prêt à Jabba et envisager la réparation des deux autres stations hydroponiques dès qu'il aura payé l'intégrité de sa dette.

Il arrive aux alentours de la ferme des Marstrap plus tôt que prévu, étant perdu dans ses pensées. Même s'il ne peut plus détecter Luke dans la Force à cause de l'amulette qu'il porte, à travers leur lien, il peut sentir la position de l'enfant dans son esprit, aussi brillante qu'un phare. Il suit la lumière jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Mme Marstrap, Windy et Luke, assis sur une couverture, sous un auvent réfléchissant, près de l'entrée de la maison. Les enfants sont assis, plongés dans l'histoire que leur lit Mme Marstrap sur un bloc de donnés. Obi-Wan sourit, amusé, les enfants sont tellement absorbés par la lecture qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore remarqué.

La maman de Windy termine l'histoire et Obi-Wan se racle la gorge pour s'annoncer.

« Papa ! » crie Luke en se levant et en câlinant les jambes d'Obi-Wan.

« Salut, Mr Lars. Maman nous lit une histoire » lance Windy.

« Je vois ça » répond Obi-Wan en souriant et en prenant Luke qui tente de grimper sur lui comme un arbre. « Merci de l'avoir gardé. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Êtes-vous toujours libre pour le thé, demain ? » questionne Mme Marstrap.

« Je ne voudrais pas le manquer » répond-t-il en faisant ses adieux à Windy et sa mère.

Dans le speeder, il sangle Luke dans le siège à côté de lui puis il conduit le véhicule vers la maison. Durant les premières minutes, le garçon parle avec enthousiasme de ce qu'il a fait à la « maison de Windy », mais bientôt il reste silencieux, regardant fixement les images du paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Cela fait sept mois depuis l'attaque de Malorum et Luke n'a plus peur de s'éloigner de lui, la plupart du temps il est plein de vie, discutant gaiement.

Cependant, l'enfant devient quelque fois grave et sérieux, en particulier durant les cours de pratique au sabre, ou alors à d'autres occasions, comme maintenant. Obi-Wan ne le presse pas, même s'il est fortement tenté, dans des moments comme celui-ci, d'utiliser leur lien pour savoir à quoi pense l'enfant. Il sait que Luke a besoin de vie privée et que les liens de Force ne sont pas courants à cet âge, Obi-Wan est prudent au sujet de son utilisation, de peur de nuire à l'esprit du petit. Quand ils arrivent à la maison et qu'il voit que Luke est toujours silencieux, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« A quoi penses-tu, petit ? »

Luke le regarde et Obi-Wan peut sentir sa peur et son appréhension à travers leur lien.

« Papa » demande-il calmement. « Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de maman ? »


	28. Chapitre quinze partie deux

**Chapitre quinze-partie deux  
**

_**"**_**_S_**_ouviens- toi de moi quand je serai partie;_

_partie loin dans le monde silencieux;_

**_Q_**_uand tu ne pourras plus me tenir par la main;_

**_Q_**_uand je ne pourrai plus me __détourner__ à demi pour partir_

_et pourtant rester._

**_S_**_ouviens-toi de moi quand au jour le jour,_

**_T_**_u ne me parleras plus des projets que tu formes:_

**_S_**_ouviens-toi de moi seulement, de moi: tu comprends,_

**_I_**_l sera tard __alors__ pour conseiller ou prier._

**_P_**_ourtant, si tu dois m'oublier un moment_

**_E_**_t ensuite te souvenir, ne pleure pas _

**_C_**_ar si la noirceur et la corruption épargnent_

**_U_**_n vestige des pensées que j'ai eues,_

**_M_**_ieux vaut que tu oublies et que tu souries_

**_P_**_lutôt que tu te souviennes et sois triste."_

****« Souviens-toi » de ******C******h******ristina Rosseti.**

Obi-Wan déglutit. Il a toujours pensé que le garçon allait d'abord lui poser des questions sur son père, mais il n'avait pas anticipé que l'enfant l'interroge également sur sa mère. Comment allait-il en parler à l'enfant ? Pour l'amour de la Force, il n'avait que quatre ans ! _Je ne vais pas lui mentir...mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je dois lui dire toute la vérité. _Il prend une profonde inspiration et répond calmement :

« Elle est morte, juste après que toi et ta...juste après que tu sois né. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il réfléchit rapidement. « Sais-tu qui est le Seigneur Vador ? »

Luke hoche la tête. Il a vu les images sur l'Holonet. Le garçon agrippe sa tunique avec ses mains, avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

« C'est celui qui a tué tous les Jedi, » fait Luke d'une toute petite voix.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » demande Obi-Wan, plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Luke sursaute et répond « J''ai entendu Janek le dire à son cousin quand j'étais dehors. C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, » Obi-Wan sent sa gorge se serrer et il détourne le regard en voyant la peur et la tristesse dans les yeux de l'enfant.

« Il a tué maman, alors ? »

Obi-Wan ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer, mais s'arrête juste avant que les mots ne lui échappent. Comment peut-il répondre à ça ? Finalement, il hoche la tête en fermant les yeux. C'était vrai, d'une certain façon. L'enfant et l'adulte s'assoient ensemble en silence, la sueur perlant sur leur peau sous la chaleur.

« Elle était jolie ? » demande Luke brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

« Maman, elle était jolie ? »

Obi-Wan considère la question quelques instants, il n'avait jamais songé à Padmé Amidala de cette façon. Du moins, pas sur le plan physique.

« Oui. Elle était très belle. Mais elle était aussi bien plus que ça. Elle était gentille et compatissante, avec un grand sens de la justice. Elle était l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. » Obi-Wan esquisse un sourire à ce souvenir.

« Elle était une reine...mais je pense qu'il est grand temps d'aller déjeuner. Rentrons à l'intérieur avant de finir tous les deux grillés. »

Il saute du lanspeeder, se dirige de l'autre côté, soulève Luke et le met sur son épaule. Le garçon hurle de joie et de surprise. Ils marchent vers la maison, leurs ombres fusionnées en une seule.


	29. Chapitre seize-partie une

_J'étais en colère contre mon ami: _

_Je dis mon courroux, et mon courroux s'évanouit. _

_J étais en colère contre mon ennemi: _

_Je tus mon courroux, et mon courroux grandit. _

_Et je l'arrosai avec des peurs, _

_Nuit et matin avec mes pleurs; _

_Je l'ensoleillai avec des sourires, _

_Et des ruses douces et tromperies pires. _

_Et la colère alla nuit et jour grandissante _

_Jusqu'à produire une pomme luisante. _

_Mon ennemi en admira l'éclat. _

_Et il sut qu'elle était à moi. _

_Dans mon jardin il la déroba _

_Quand la nuit avait mis son drap. _

_Et, dans le matin, heureux je vis _

_Etendu sous l'arbre mon ennemi. _

_**« L'arbre empoisonné » de William Blake. **_

Les soleils sont hauts dans le ciel tandis qu'Obi-Wan travaille sur le Vaporateur, accroupi, pour atteindre plus facilement le panneau de contrôle. Le sable brûle à travers le tissu mince de son pantalon. Il ne se débrouille pas trop mal, il lui reste encore quelques câblages abîmés à souder. Cela ne devrait pas lui prendre une heure ou deux à réparer. Il secoue la tête, amusé, en entendant les sons électroniques du blaster électronique de Luke qui s'amuse à tirer des fléchettes entre les vaporateurs, repoussant des ennemis imaginaires.

« Ne va pas trop loin. Reste où je peux te voir. » lui dit-il.

Le garçon plisse les yeux, boudeur, mais hoche la tête. Fredonnant doucement, il commence à fixer le Vaporateur. Il ne cesse de le changer de position quand, un quart d'heure plus tard, il sent quelqu'un approcher aux abords de la ferme. Il ne déplace, quand entendant des pas s'approcher derrière lui. Luke arrête son jeu et s'élance à ses côtés, plein d'appréhension. Obi-Wan lui envoie une vague apaisante à travers leur lien et lui murmure dans son esprit _Courage, petit._

Il arrête et se redresse seulement, quand il entend une voix derrière lui.

« Ben Lars. »

L'homme porte une armure Mandalorienne abîmée et cabossée. A travers son casque, sa voix rauque lui est néanmoins familière. Obi-Wan l'a entendue un million de fois au cours de la Guerre des Clones. La voix de Jango Fett.

« Boba Fett. Le chasseur de primes. » dit-il lentement en cachant Luke de la vue de l'homme derrière ses jambes.

« Vous avez entendu parler de moi ? C'est toujours agréable d'être reconnu. » Le chasseur de prime sort un blaster et le pointe résolument vers le cœur d'Obi-Wan.

« Je dois remplir le contrat que l'on a mis sur vous et votre enfant. Si mon client disparaissait, il m'a dit que vous seriez le seul responsable. Qu'avez-vous fait à Malorum ? »

« Il est mort » répond Obi-Wan d'un ton catégorique. « Laissez le garçon partir, je suis désarmé. »

« Bon, ça rendra les choses plus faciles. »

« Vous voulez tuer un _enfant _? »

« Je vais honorer le contrat. Mais par égard pour votre garçon, je ne ferais pas tout ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire. Molorum voulait que je vous fasse mourir _douloureusement_. »

« Oh, comme c'est aimable de votre part. »

« Le sarcasme est la forme la plus basse de l'humour, vous savez ? » rétorque Boba Fett, puis sa voix devient sérieuse. « Dépéchez-vous de lui dire vos derniers mots, j'ai hâte de sortir de cette maudite chaleur. »

« Très bien. Je vous laisse une chance. Partez maintenant et ne revenez pas. Nous allons oublier tous deux ce qu'il s'est passé » dit-il de son ton le plus raisonnable.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Vous avez dit que vous étiez désarmé » ricana le chasseur de prime. « Allons, finissons-en. Dites adieu à votre garçon. »

« Dernière chance » l'avertit calmement Obi-Wan en posant une main sur l'épaule de Luke.

« Si c'est comme ça que vous voulez terminer votre dernier moment... »

Le chasseur de prime hausse les épaules et le ciel se met brusquement à rougeoyer sous les tirs des blasters.


	30. Chapitre seize-partie deux

Derrière chapitre pour cette première partie avec Obi-Wan et Luke.

Un gros merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire et m'ont encouragé :)

* * *

_J'étais en colère contre mon ami: _

_Je dis mon courroux, et mon courroux s'évanouit. _

_J étais en colère contre mon ennemi: _

_Je tus mon courroux, et mon courroux grandit. _

_Et je l'arrosai avec des peurs, _

_Nuit et matin avec mes pleurs; _

_Je l'ensoleillai avec des sourires, _

_Et des ruses douces et tromperies pires. _

_Et la colère alla nuit et jour grandissante _

_Jusqu'à produire une pomme luisante. _

_Mon ennemi en admira l'éclat. _

_Et il sut qu'elle était à moi. _

_Dans mon jardin il la déroba _

_Quand la nuit avait mis son drap. _

_Et, dans le matin, heureux je vis _

_Etendu sous l'arbre mon ennemi. _

_**« L'arbre empoisonné » de William Blake. **_

Boba Fett s'effondre au sol, touché par au moins une douzaine de tirs de blaster. Une bruyante acclamation sort de la bouche de huit hommes et une femme, tous membres de la Milice pour la Liberté. Ils sont restés à l'affût une bonne partie de la journée, cachés sous des plaques de réflecteurs de lumière recouverts de sable. Obi-Wan lève la main et leur ordonne de ne pas bouger. Puis il marche prudemment vers le corps immobile. La cuirasse de l'armure est criblée de trous encore fumants du feu des blasters. Il lui retire son casque, révélant le visage du chasseur de prime, ses yeux éteints fixant le vide.

« Vous auriez dû partir quand je vous en avais donné la possibilité » dit-il doucement à l'homme mort.

Il y a plus d'une semaine, un parent d'un des membres de la milice avait entendu dans la cantina de Mos Eisley que le chasseur de prime Boba Fett avait un contrat sur quelqu'un nommé Ben Lars. Il était prêt à payer toute information sur son compte. Ce parent avait alors averti le membre de la milice qui avait prévenu les membres du groupe, et ils avaient tous insisté pour surveiller Obi-Wan jour et nuit pour empêcher sa mort.

Obi-Wan aurait aimé faire face à Fett lui-même, mais cela n'avait été qu'une option, à la place, il avait réussi à convaincre sa milice de tendre un piège au chasseur de prime à la place. Une semaine est passée, et les membres experts de sa milice se sont dissimulés, blaster en main, au lieu de vaquer à leurs tâches quotidiennes, en attendant que Boba Fett apparaisse.

Secouant la tête avec regret, il se lève et donne le feu vert à ses hommes qui applaudissent tous ensemble. L'un deux soulève Luke et le lance à un autre et le garçon hurle de rire. En les regardant, il ne peut s'empêcher de rire, avant de les aider à charger le corps de Boba Fett sur le lanspeeder. Un des hommes sort une radio et prévient les membres de la milice qui se trouvent dans la maison des Lars qu'ils ont réussi et qu'ils peuvent commencer la fête.

« Mais le cinquième anniversaire de Luke est dans deux semaines »proteste-t-il.

« On sait » fait le jeune homme en riant. Un Luke étourdi vacille vers Obi-Wan et lève les mains, demandant à être porté. Il soulève le garçon, qui met ses bras autour de son cou.

« Ceci est _votre_ fête » Le jeune homme range la radio dans sa poche. « Pour votre anniversaire, et vos cinq derniers anniversaires, puisque nous avons tous réalisé qu'aucun de nous ne sait quel jour vous êtes né. Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la fête devait commencer plus tard aujourd'hui, mais puisque nous avons terminé... » Il fait un signe de tête en direction du corps dans le lanspeeder.

« C'était _censé _être une fête surprise, alors ne dites à personne que je vous l'ai dit. Les Darklighter, les Marstrap et les Sunber viennent aussi »

« Vous avez dit que c'est pour mon anniversaire ? Quel anniversaire célébrons-nous ? » demande Obi-Wan, perplexe.

« Vous avez oublié ? Cela fait cinq ans, jour pour jour, que vous êtes arrivé ici et ça se fête ! » s'exclame le jeune homme en donnant une tape dans le dos d'Obi-Wan.

« Je veux être le premier à le dire, joyeux anniversaire ! » Le jeune homme lui donne une seconde tape dans le dos avant de monter dans le lanspeeder.

Luke les yeux, les sourcils froncés. « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeau, papa »

Il regarde ses amis qui l'entourent, riant et plaisantant, alors qu'ils commencent à marcher vers la maison, puis fixe son fils qui le regarde avec des yeux bleus inquiets. Obi-Wan cligne des yeux, forçant les larmes qui montent rapidement à se dissiper. Serrant le garçon dans ses bras, il répond à voix basse.

« Ce n'est rien, Luke. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. »


End file.
